<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>koi no yokan : osomatsu-san x reader oneshots by weiss_ist_traurig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419083">koi no yokan : osomatsu-san x reader oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_ist_traurig/pseuds/weiss_ist_traurig'>weiss_ist_traurig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Osomatsu-san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, things are going to get kinky now that i'm here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_ist_traurig/pseuds/weiss_ist_traurig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>koi no yokan - the sudden knowledge upon meeting someone that the two of you are destined to fall in love.</p><p>just your typical osomatsu-san oneshots!!!<br/>contains smut, fluff, angst, etc.<br/>i'm taking requests!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuno Choromatsu/Reader, Matsuno Ichimatsu/Reader, Matsuno Jyushimatsu/Reader, Matsuno Karamatsu/Reader, Matsuno Osomatsu/Reader, Matsuno Todomatsu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ah, the typical request page. </p>
<p>i have come from wattpad actually, &amp; it's been untouched for 2 years already. i think. i decided to move here, &amp; i definitely have some adapting to do with the different format &amp; layout of this website.</p>
<p>anyway, here are some rules:</p>
<p>i can allow:<br/>
Fluff<br/>
Angst<br/>
Alternate Universe [AU]<br/>
Hurt/Comfort<br/>
Smut<br/>
Songfic<br/>
Character/F!Reader<br/>
Character/M!Reader<br/>
Character/GN!Reader<br/>
<br/>
i won't allow:<br/>
Rape/Non Con<br/>
Incest<br/>
Suicide [Graphic mentions, though if subtly implied, it is allowed.]<br/>
</p>
<p>smut chapters are labelled by ✤!</p>
<p>angst chapters are labelled by ✹!</p>
<p> feel free to comment down below &amp; give some ideas! thank you so much!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. osomatsu matsuno - freeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>osomatsu can freeze time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osomatsu Matsuno had a very unique power, yet commonly known amongst various people. </p>
<p>He could freeze time.</p>
<p>Now, it seems like this is very inconvenient for the whole world because Osomatsu is a huge &amp; perverted jerk, but as he grew up with the power, he knew to be serious with it despite being a dumbass.</p>
<p>He only uses it if it conveniences him or, at some times, his brothers as well.</p>
<p>Because everyone knows he loves his brothers.</p>
<p>But his brothers don't know the fact that he has this cool ass power.</p>
<p>Anyway, he mostly uses this power late at night, not when he faps but when he is wide awake, &amp; he cannot sleep. He gets out of bed, walks out the door and walks around town. Maybe even steal a few more available oden and alcohol from Chibita's stand if he's feeling hungry.</p>
<p>It does feel eerie with the dead silence as time was frozen, but Osomatsu learned to be comfortable with it. As he walked, he saw a few stray cats sleeping or stuck in a walking position. Maybe he could even see a few stuck hovering in the air.</p>
<p>When he goes to a large place, there are still a ton of people buying, selling, and hanging out at malls and parks, especially at bars and karaokes, of course. The feeling of being the only one who can move in this seemingly endless picture of people who are just enjoying their every day lives - It gives Osomatsu peace; a feeling he couldn't really describe other than it being new &amp; tranquil, as he is used to the noisy household of him &amp; his brothers. He doesn't know how he got this power, &amp; why HIM of all people. He just hoped there would come a time where he can fully understand the lengths &amp; extent of this power, &amp; if he is eventually going to do something important with it in the near future.</p>
<p>Osomatsu takes his last swig off of the beer he got from Chibita. Realizing that there's not a drop left, he threw it to a nearby convenient trash can. </p>
<p>Just when he's about to go home, he sees something moving.</p>
<p>What? Did his power suddenly wear off? His brothers might freak if they found out he's gone...!!!--</p>
<p>...No. Nothing was moving, except for that one person by the window. He squints his eyes at them, his heart pounding. The person moved the curtains apart, looking back at Osomatsu with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Osomatsu's jaw dropped. How is this possible?</p>
<p>He noticed that the person was a girl. Osomatsu found himself staring. The girl retracted herself from the window, only to run out of the house and rush towards Osomatsu.</p>
<p>"Excuse me! How could you move?" The girl asks, panting from the short amount of time she ran. </p>
<p>"..I, uh..." Osomatsu started, "...What about you? How come you could move?" Osomatsu retorted, suspicious of the girl.</p>
<p>"This thing started ever since I was little, I...I ended up getting kicked out of my parent's house because of it." The girl said, embarrassed as she averted her eyes.</p>
<p>Osomatsu was confused. What? Why did her parents kick her out because of...time being frozen?</p>
<p>"Why?" Osomatsu questioned.</p>
<p>"Well...the first time everything froze, I walked around. Then time started again -- &amp; my parents were confused as to how I managed to appear in different locations so quickly. It came to the point where time froze when I was with them; &amp; they'd say I'd suddenly disappear." The girl confessed.</p>
<p>"They thought they were going crazy, and even though I tried explaining it to them multiple times, they wouldn't believe me. I mean, who would? In their perspective, it probably looked like I was teleporting. They probably thought I got it from the Devil, with how religious they were."</p>
<p>Osomatsu chewed the inside of his cheeks. "Man, I'm sorry." Osomatsu said, "Believe it or not, I've had this power...well, realized I had this power when I was around 11 years old, I guess."</p>
<p>The girl looked at Osomatsu, "That sounds dangerous." She gaped at him. "Yeah, right? It was fun for a long while, but I thought of the possibilities that could happen if I fucked shit up. So, I controlled myself." Osomatsu chuckled, rubbing the underside of his nose with his finger.</p>
<p>Osomatsu started time again, &amp; the both of them could hear the crickets once more, the sounds of cats &amp; dogs fighting, the sounds of people talking in the distance &amp; the sounds of cars being drove around.</p>
<p>"That is so cool." The girl whispered, looking around her. "I know, right? I'm Osomatsu Matsuno." Osomatsu grinned, holding out his hand. The girl shook his hand, "(Y/N) (L/N)." She smiled back.</p>
<p>"So, do you want to come with me for a drink?" Osomatsu suggested.</p>
<p>"I..don't drink." (Y/N) frowned, "..sorry."</p>
<p>"Ah, that's a shame. How about I sleep at your place?" Osomatsu wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I just met you, pervert!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. karamatsu matsuno - ukulele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>karamatsu was known to be the only Matsuno brother who plays guitar. Not to mention, he is great at singing, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gn!reader for this oneshot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, that's what (Y/N) thought. (Y/N) is a friend of Karamatsu, they met by the bridge where Karamatsu usually picks up his Karamatsu girls. Well...he ends up with no Karamatsu girls, but you get what I mean.</p><p>Basically, (Y/N) just approached him, completely unaware of his flirtatious intentions, and just befriended him. Karamatsu was confused, but was satisfied with this kind of relationship with the (h/c)ette anyway.</p><p>Karamatsu and (Y/N) were at the roof of the Matsuno household, as usual. It was a warm afternoon, and Karamatsu was plucking a new tune with his guitar. He seems to be planning a new song, seeing as he's writing down some chords and lyrics in his notebook.</p><p>Karamatsu smirked, adjusting his shades. "Heh."</p><p>This caught (Y/N)'s attention. "What is it, Kara? Finally finished your song?" they asked, looking at Karamatsu.</p><p>Karamatsu strummed his guitar once. </p><p>"Oh, yes...my Karamatsu love. Do you wish to hear it?" Karamatsu asked, his shades almost looking like it's shining. </p><p>"Sure, dude!" (Y/N) said excitedly, sitting up a bit.</p><p>Karamatsu strummed the first chord, before starting the song.</p><p>'iiiiiii......</p><p>could never find a better friend than youuu....</p><p>cus youuu....really make me happy.</p><p>and iiiiii......</p><p>hope you think that i'm good for youuuuu....</p><p>cus youuuu....seem to really enjoy meee.'</p><p>As Karamatsu strummed the last chord, you clapped as a sign of appreciation.</p><p>"That was good for your third try, Kara!" (Y/N) stopped clapping, giving Karamatsu a smile.</p><p>Karamatsu cleared his throat, a visible blush evident on his cheeks as he tries to cover it while 'adjusting' his shades.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to keep it nice and simple for you, love. I also wanted to finish it before you left." Karamatsu said, giving a shaky smirk.</p><p>"Since it's such a short song...I think it'd be better with a ukulele. That's my opinion, at least." (Y/N) said, stroking their chin with their finger and thumb.</p><p>"A ukulele?" Karamatsu hummed, "Sorry, love. I don't have that instrument." </p><p>"Oh, but I do! I'll bring it tomorrow!" (Y/N) suggested excitedly. "Sure thing, flower! We shall harmonize under the bright and warm light of the sun!" Karamatsu dramatically stated, stretching his arm out to the sky.</p><p>"I'll try and use your chords for the ukulele. Want to harmonize with me?" (Y/N) asked, embarrassed. </p><p>"Of course, sunshine." Karamatsu grinned, proud of himself because of the fact he learned about a new english word.</p><p>'Ah...he's speaking in english again.' (Y/N) sweatdropped and awkwardly chuckled, but laid back down on the roof, placing both their arms behind their head. </p><p>The next day arrived, and (Y/N) rushed over to the Matsuno's house, clutching their ukulele. They rang the doorbell, eager to sing with Karamatsu.</p><p>"Kara-chan! I'm here!" (Y/N) yelled out, and they immediately heard clumsy and thundering footsteps nearing the door. The door opened, revealing a panting Karamatsu.</p><p>"Very well, my love! Let's go to the roof, shall we?" Karamatsu held out his hand, expecting (Y/N) to take it. (Y/N) did, &amp; they walked to the roof together hand in hand.</p><p>(Y/N) came by a little late, so by the time they learned the chords, it was around 5 pm. They did start singing the song, though.</p><p>(Y/N) &amp; Karamatsu had a great time singing together.</p><p>It was sunset, &amp; the two of them stayed longer than usual.</p><p>The wind brushed over them, giving off a comfortable feeling.</p><p>(Y/N) sat up, grabbing their ukulele. "Ah, Karamatsu! There's one last song I want to sing before I go home." They said, strumming their ukulele to make sure it's still properly tuned.</p><p>Karamatsu sat up as well. He wasn't wearing his shades as he was currently admiring the sunset. "What is it, flower?" Karamatsu asked. (Y/N) laughed, "You don't have to give me nicknames, you know. Just call me (Y/N)!" (Y/N) stated.</p><p>"Alright then, (Y/N)-chan." Karamatsu smirked, blushing once more.</p><p>"Anyways, here it is! Hopefully I don't mess up."(Y/N) breathed in, before strumming the first chord.</p><p>'I know I stand in line until you think you have the time<br/>
To spend an evening with me'</p><p>(Y/N) blushed. They planned this all out perfectly. This song is basically a confession for Karamatsu, and they just hope he returns their feelings. (Y/N) was surprised though, when Karamatsu sang with them as well.</p><p>'And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance<br/>
You won't be leaving with me'</p><p>(Y/N) looked at Karamatsu, surprised. Karamatsu gave them a soft and loving smile, and scooted closer to them.</p><p>(Y/N) smiled, feeling giddy inside. They continued singing the song, slowly laying down on the roof, watching the stars appearing in the sky.</p><p>'And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two...'</p><p>Karamatsu gently holds (Y/N) close, his hand caressing their shoulder.</p><p>'And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you".'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song is by Frank Sinatra, "Something Stupid"! He sang it with his wife, &amp; I thought it'd be pretty cute to add it in here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ichimatsu matsuno - rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ichimatsu &amp; his male friend have a no homo moment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>male!reader for this oneshot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of things Ichimatsu hates. Mornings, his brothers, himself...but he has a major dislike for rain. </p>
<p>Rain. Even the word itself disgusts him. For him, it's so wet and cold and dirty ...</p>
<p>But he does know a person who loves rain, and that was you.</p>
<p>(Y/N) (L/N) is a male friend of Ichimatsu's. </p>
<p>You absolutely love the rain, how it feels cold whenever it occurs, how it feels so comfortable while drinking either coffee or tea...and the sound of it hitting the windows and walls.</p>
<p>But the best thing about rain is that whenever it happens, Ichimatsu calls you over to comfort him. </p>
<p>Which means cuddle time.</p>
<p>As bros. No homo.</p>
<p>So here you were, huddled up in a blanket with Ichimatsu while he hugs ESP kitty, who was sleeping on his chest. You were drinking your favorite drink while leaning against Ichimatsu, failing to notice his slight blush at the contact.</p>
<p>Scratch that, he was extremely red from the contact.</p>
<p>The two of you were watching a few tv shows, which just seemed to blend in to the background noise of rain &amp; a few occasional people passing by - <i>"Hurry up, Tanaka-san!" "I'm hurrying up the best I can, you ass!"</i> - Ichimatsu's brothers were sleeping soundly in different rooms of the house, taking advantage of the cold weather to be comfortable &amp; calm. </p>
<p>"Ichimatsu," You softly called for him after sipping your drink. Ichimatsu hummed shortly, letting you know he was listening. Ichimatsu was confused as to why you were suddenly silent after calling him. He looked at you, only to meet your eyes with his. His blush never left his face. "W-What is it?" Ichimatsu asked nervously. You shrugged, sighing. "I dunno, I thought we'd cuddle or something. Do you want to?" You asked, putting down your already empty cup on the floor. Ichimatsu never thought he'd like a person the same gender as him, I mean - he's got stacks of porn with catgirls &amp; whatnot, but this was a different experience for him. <i>You</i> were a different experience for him.</p>
<p>Ichimatsu stuttered. Another cuddle time?! He's going to die because of you. Ichimatsu remembers the last time you both cuddled - he popped a boner, &amp; he prayed to the Gods you never felt it nor realized it; that or you <i>did</i>, &amp; you chose not to mention it ever during your next encounters.</p>
<p>"I, um.." Ichimatsu mumbles. "What is it? You don't want to?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.</p>
<p>"I-I-It's not that!!" Ichimatsu exclaimed, only to silence himself afterwards. God damnit, he messed it up. He's unburnable trash. You probably think he's a loser after bursting out like that. He doesn't deserve to be with you anymore. He knows you already hate him.</p>
<p>"So...let's cuddle?" You asked, cutting out his thoughts.</p>
<p>Or...maybe you don't.</p>
<p>Ichimatsu just hugged you to his chest right away, succumbing into the warmth despite wearing his thick ass hoodie. ESP kitty begrudgingly bounces off of Ichimatsu, deciding on sleeping on the floor next to the purple Matsuno's thigh.</p>
<p>You hugged back, burying your face on his chest and breathing in his scent.</p>
<p>The scent of warmth and virginity. </p>
<p>Wait, no...</p>
<p>Anyway, you laid your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat &amp; to the rain outside. Ichimatsu tries to calm his shakiness, &amp; as time passes, his breathing went back to normal. This feels...perfect. </p>
<p>You know what, maybe Ichimatsu won't hate rain anymore if it means cuddling with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. choromatsu matsuno - nyaat much yen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>choromatsu doesn't have enough money to buy his nyaa-chan figurine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choromatsu has a favorite idol.</p><p>That is very well known amongst his brothers.</p><p>Of course, his favorite idol is Nyaa-chan. The adorable female character definitely captured his heart; so here he was in an anime shop, looking for every possible Nyaa-chan merchandise available.</p><p>&amp; here (Y/N) was, watching him from the cashier counter; amused by his frantic movements. </p><p>Ah right, here (Y/N) was...she had a love for anime since she was young; your father introduced her to the classics. She even dreamed of being a manga artist someday. 'Til then, she resorted to working at a small anime shop for now, to pay for her college tuition.</p><p>(Y/N) follows Choromatsu's movements with her eyes, intrigued by this boy...have you seen him somewhere at a nearby pachinko? Well, anyway...</p><p>Choromatsu came back and carefully placed all the shit he's about to buy on the counter. (Y/N) resisted the urge to laugh.</p><p>"A-A-Ah...I'll have all of these!" Choromatsu said, embarrassed. His face exploded with red as he saw the cashier lady, which was (Y/N). He thought the female was extremely cute; &amp; an extremely cute person knows that he was buying Nyaa-chan merchandise...she definitely thought he was a pathetic virgin! </p><p>Choromatsu cries out inside as (Y/N) grabs the items.</p><p>(Y/N) scans all the items the frog boy was willing to buy, raising her eyebrows. This was extremely...expensive. Does he even know how much this costs?</p><p>"Sir, this is 11,015 yen, please." She says, waiting for him to reach out his money. </p><p>Choromatsu felt his soul leaving his body.</p><p>'<i>Agh....I guess I'll sacrifice some figurines...</i>' Choromatsu sobbed inside.</p><p>"Sorry...a-a-ano...can I put some figurines back?" Choromatsu asked nervously.</p><p>"Sure, whatever." (Y/N) waves him off, showing him that it was cool. He hesitantly and regrettably grabbed three figurines of Nyaa-chan and placed them back to their original place, his shoulders slumped. </p><p>"H-How much is it, now?" Choromatsu asked again, his heart pounding. He was wishing so hard for the gods above to not make the price higher than what he has.</p><p>(Y/N) hums, "2203 yen, dude." She says, looking at him with pity. Man, she felt bad for him.</p><p>"A-Alright..." Choromatsu fished out his wallet, taking out the needed money &amp; gave it to her.</p><p>(Y/N) carefully puts the merchandise in a bag and gave it to Choromatsu. "Here you go." She said. Choromatsu bit his lip, nodding.</p><p>Before he left the store, (Y/N) stopped him. "Uh, excuse me..." She calls out. Choromatsu froze. Did he not pay enough? God, spare him his life...!</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" (Y/N) asks, resting her elbows on the counter.</p><p>Choromatsu quickly turned around. "A-A-A-A-Ano...! Choromatsu Matsuno!" Choromatsu bowed deeply. His face his red, heck, his whole body could be red for all he knows.</p><p>"Woah, dude. Chill. Don't worry," (Y/N) says, embarrassed that someone was bowing that deeply for her. Choromatsu slowly stood back up. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." She introduces herself.</p><p>"I...If it makes you happy, I could reserve the figurines for you if you want until you get the money needed...?" She suggests, already thinking it was a bad idea. Just who does that? <i>He must think I'm weird...!</i></p><p>"Ah.....!" Choromatsu squeaked, tears coming to his eyes. "R-Really?" Choromatsu asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, you looked too sad, giving up three figurines of Nyaa-chan. I felt bad, y'know?" (Y/N) confessed, rubbing the back of your neck. She was attacked by a hug from Choromatsu.</p><p>"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Choromatsu yelled, hugging her tight, nearly driving the air out of her lungs. She tried her hardest to hug back.</p><p>"N-No....problem...!!!" She huffed out as he pulled away. "S-Sorry! I got too excited!" Choromatsu exclaimed, shutting his eyes tight.</p><p>"It's fine, dude. Ah..you surprised me." (Y/N) chuckles. She walks out the counter and grabbed the figurines he wanted.</p><p>"I'll reserve this, alright? Then you get to buy it whenever." She said, smiling at him. Choromatsu looked at her as if she were a goddess.</p><p>"Really...Thank you...so much!!!" Choromatsu cried out, sniffing. He rubbed his eyes. "No need to cry, Matsuno-san! Hey, I'm just being nice, alright?" She said, patting his head.</p><p>"Call me Choromatsu." Choromatsu sniffled. "Okay then, Choromatsu-san." (Y/N) laughs lightly. He looked up at her with watering eyes.</p><p>"Um..." Choromatsu looked down, then quickly ran off. "I-I'll come back soon!!" Choromatsu yelled.</p><p>(Y/N) places the figurines in safe containers.</p><p>"Ah, what an idiot." She laughed to yourself.</p><p>Choromatsu panted as he gave himself a break. "I....I..." He whispered to himself.</p><p>"I think...I'm in loooooveeeee!!!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is this a yikes moment? I don't know, I wrote this story 3 years ago. hope u still liked</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. jyushimatsu matsuno - muscle muscle kissu kissu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jyushimatsu most likely popped a boner after giving u a sweet cheek kiss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One look at Jyushimatsu and you already know he's a ball of energy. </p><p>You first met him at a hotdog stand. He was overly excited despite already ordering a hotdog. Jyushimatsu was accompanied by someone who looked like him, but was wearing a purple hoodie and messy hair.</p><p>The moment he looked at you, he was already in front of your face.</p><p>Which freaked the fuck outta you. </p><p>"HELLO MISS!" Jyushimatsu greeted.</p><p>"A-A-Ah! Hello...?" You greeted back nervously. Wow, just his presence is overwhelming.</p><p>"YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed, putting both his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>"Th-thank you...?" You answered back. Jesus Christ he's so energetic.</p><p>"What's your name?" Jyushimatsu asked excitedly.</p><p>"(Y/N) (L/N)!" You said, shaking from nervousness. Jyushimatsu laughs, holding you up and spinning you around. </p><p>He put you down after a few seconds, laughing loudly. </p><p>You were still trying to get back to your senses. He did spin you like a motherfucker, after all. "Th-thanks, aha...." You tried to laugh with him, but he didn't seem to mind your awkward response. "What's your name?" You asked, gaining the courage to finally talk to this man.</p><p>"JYUSHIMATSU MATSUNO! MUSCLE MUSCLE, HUSTLE HUSTLE!" Jyushimatsu booms, throwing his arms up in the air. The person accompanying him approaches you slowly. "Hello." He mumbles. His behavior really contrasted the yellow Matsuno. "I'm Ichimatsu. Sorry for my brother, he is usually like this." Ichimatsu states, watching Jyushimatsu order another hotdog. </p><p>Let's go back to the present. </p><p>Both of you were taking a walk around while eating some hotdogs Jyushimatsu just pulled out of nowhere. </p><p>"(Y/N)-chan!" Jyushimatsu blurted out as he stopped walking. </p><p>You also stopped in your tracks, turning around to look at him. </p><p>"What is it?" You asked, confused as to why he suddenly stopped. </p><p>"I LIKE YOU!" Jyushimatsu confessed, throwing his arms up, his hotdog ended up flying somewhere, never to be seen again. </p><p>"W-Well, I like you too, Jyushi!" You stuttered. He did mean it as a friendly way, right? Jyushimatsu has always been that way.</p><p>"I'M GLAD! I like you a lot, (Y/N)-chan." Jyushimatsu says a bit more softly, even if it seemed like he was still yelling. Jyushimatsu gives you a tight hug. </p><p>"Y-Yeah! I l-like you too!" You were out of breath from the death grip Jyushimatsu had on you. He let go, his signature grin on his face. </p><p>But something was different, he was blushing.</p><p>Jyushimatsu hugged you again, this time it was softer.</p><p>He nuzzled against your neck affectionately, laughing like a little kid. You hugged back, laughing from the ticklish feeling.</p><p>Jyushimatsu pulled away for a bit before giving you a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"LET'S CONTINUE OUR WALK, (Y/N)-CHAN! MUSCLE MUSCLE, HUSTLE HUSTLE!" Jyushimatsu pulled away fully before running off.</p><p>"H-Hey! Don't leave me!" You yelled and ran after him.</p><p>You thought Jyushimatsu was being Jyushimatsu, dismissing the fact he did something embarrassing awhile ago; but he ran off because he was ready to explode right then and there.</p><p>If he were to stop and you saw what he looked like, he's probably as red as Osomatsu's hoodie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ✤ todomatsu matsuno - pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>totty needs a date, &amp; the reader agrees in crossdressing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>m!reader &amp; dom!totty for this oneshot! mehehe</p><p>this is my first long chapter in this work!</p><p>extra note[nov 11, 2020]: I've read your requests! I'm actually surprised as koi no yokan's only been published a few days ago. i will be working on it soon asap after i've published totty's part. thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todomatsu needed a date. Badly.</p><p>There was this party he was invited to by Aida &amp; Sacchi, but he needs to have a date with him to be able to enter. </p><p>&amp; oh god, he doesn't have a date.</p><p>He was panicking by now, since the day after tomorrow was the party. </p><p>Todomatsu took a deep breath before stepping outside. He's going to think things through while he goes for a walk. </p><p>He starts walking, thinking of multiple solutions he could do to be able to enter. He couldn't ask his brothers to come, obviously -- they'd fuck everything up. Plus, they're guys! Todomatsu isn't gay! Yeah. He isn't...</p><p>He couldn't ask Aida or Sacchi either, since they both already have dates! How unlucky...!</p><p>Todomatsu chewed on his lip, sweating. Damnit! This was too inconvenient!</p><p>He bumped into a figure and fell onto the ground with a yelp. His cute yelp, of course.</p><p>But his ass did hurt a lot from the impact it had with the ground.</p><p>He sat up, rubbing his arse in pain before looking up.</p><p>"Ah shit, sorry, I wasn't looking -" Todomatsu knew that voice. His expression lightened as his eyes met with (E/C) ones.</p><p>It was (Y/N), Todomatsu's friend. How convenient, bumping into a person he was <i>highkey into</i> - Todomatsu shakes his head lightly. (Y/N) stretches out a hand to help Todomatsu up, &amp; the pink Matsuno gratefully takes it. "What's up with you today, Totty?" (Y/N) heartily laughs. Todomatsu blushes in embarrassment, huffing out &amp; crossing his arms. "I was deep in thought, (Y/N)! I didn't see you!" Totty grins, slightly bending down to (Y/N)'s level, "Seems like it's because <i>someone</i> is too short for me to notice!" It was (Y/N)'s turn to visibly appear red, &amp; he pushes Todomatsu's face away begrudgingly. "We've been over this too many times, Todomatsu!" The male exclaims, pouting. Todomatsu laughs.</p><p>The duo start walking together until they reach a bench by the sidewalk. (Y/N) immediately sits down, obviously tired from the long stroll. "Your short legs can't keep up with our 10 minute walk, (Y/N)-chan?" Todomatsu teases once more, &amp; (Y/N) just glares up at him. "Stop it, Totty." (Y/N) seemed to not have enough retorts for today, &amp; Totty decides to leave it be after laughing at his reaction. An ice cream stall is stood across the street on the opposite sidewalk, &amp; Todomatsu recognizes it - He looks at (Y/N) expectantly. "Hey, do you want some ice cream?" Totty offers, pulling out his cutesy wallet. </p><p>(Y/N)'s eyes lit up, &amp; he nods. "(Flavor) please!" He chirps, swinging his legs back &amp; forth as he sits on the bench. Todomatsu crosses the street &amp; orders from the ice cream stall while (Y/N) waits.</p><p>(Y/N) was actually elated to bump into Todomatsu, as he has grown a bit of fondness for the pink boy. He watches Todomatsu's graceful movements; with the pink Matsuno just giving the vendor the money, Todomatsu looked almost like a princess with his movements. Todomatsu thanks the vendor, &amp; lightly skips over back to (Y/N), eagerly waiting for the ice cream. Todomatsu hands the (Flavor) ice cream to (Y/N), &amp; sits beside the boy with their thighs together &amp; Todomatsu's arm behind (Y/N), resting on the back rest of the bench.</p><p>"What were you up to today?" (Y/N) starts the conversation, &amp; Todomatsu chirps happily inside as he felt elated to know that (Y/N) wanted to talk to him. "Nothing much! I was going to go to nearby shops to buy new clothes." Todomatsu hums, taking a few licks off of his ice cream. "That just sounds like the usual day for you. You buy clothes for any occasion!" (Y/N) laughs, shooting Todomatsu a look. Todomatsu huffs, &amp; laughs with the short boy. "This is a special occasion! Aida &amp; Sacchi invited me to their big party. It's on the day after tomorrow." Todomatsu boasts, grinning wildly at (Y/N). (Y/N) felt a slight sting as he acknowledges what Todomatsu has stated; it seems the boy has forgotten that Todomatsu was more into girls. (Y/N) inaudibly sighs, &amp; smiles back at Todomatsu. "I'm happy for you Totty!" he stays silent for a few seconds, "Do you mind if I join you in shopping later?" (Y/N) asks, anticipating for Todomatsu's acceptance. </p><p>With this request, Todomatsu perks. "Sure, (Y/N)-chan! It'll be more fun. I just hope we don't bump into any of my shitty elder brothers." Todomatsu was irked at the thought of any of his brothers busting in him &amp; (Y/N)'s shopping time. He, once again, looks at (Y/N) with a thoughtful look. (Y/N) sure did look a bit feminine, &amp; that's saying something - Todomatsu could be the most feminine person anyone could meet. Along with that was (Y/N)'s height, which was just resting right at Todomatsu's chest area; it sure was amusing to meet (Y/N), who was really short for a male. That gave an idea for the pink devilish Matsuno. "(Y/N), by the way, in this party...I need a date." Todomatsu mentions. This gave another sting to the short male. '<i>Why did Totty have to tell me? He could just go about his day without telling this to me.</i>' (Y/N) twitches his lips sadly. "I was thinking, could you come with me to the party?" Todomatsu asks. (Y/N) was taken aback. </p><p> "Y-Your date? How will that even work?" (Y/N) laughs, pushing Todomatsu's face away lightly. Todomatsu giggles, taking (Y/N)'s hand &amp; placing it away. "I just thought that maybe you could..." Todomatsu trails off for a few seconds, "...crossdress?" Todomatsu has a bit of an evil grin plastered on his face. (Y/N) feels a chill. This was another opportunity for the devil Matsuno to tease him 'til the rest of time. "Totty!" (Y/N) exclaims, "I know what you're planning!" (Y/N) laughs loudly, lightly hitting Todomatsu's cheek &amp; shoulder. Todomatsu laughs with (Y/N), "Come on! It'll be fun! Your height suits it, &amp; you do look a bit feminine! I can't get in without a date." Todomatsu pleads teasingly, finishing up the rest of his ice cream. </p><p> "Todomatsu, there is no way that you can convince me." (Y/N) tries to state as seriously as possible, but ends up snorting. Todomatsu snorts as well, wiping his lips with a tissue &amp; throwing it away in a nearby trash bin. "Come ooooooon," Todomatsu drawls out, leaning heavily on (Y/N)'s small frame. (Y/N) groans, &amp; starts laughing once more. "Totty! What the fuck, man!" (Y/N) shrieks, trying to save his dripping ice cream. He laughs, tickling Todomatsu away. Todomatsu snickers, leaning back on the bench to wait for the boy to finish up his ice cream. </p><p> While the thought is embarrassing for (Y/N), he does want to spend time with Todomatsu <i>&amp;</i> be known as "Todomatsu's date" for the duration of the party. (Y/N) blushes at the thought, &amp; gathers up his courage. "Well then, what's in it for me if I go as your date?" (Y/N) wipes his lips &amp; cheeks with a tissue, throwing it in the same bin as Todomatsu has thrown his tissue in. Todomatsu perks up, grinning with his teeth showing. </p><p> Todomatsu holds in chin in thought. "I'm getting my pay soon after the party. That means I can treat you to anything you want." Todomatsu bravely states. (Y/N) grins, "I'll take that!" The youngest Matsuno laughs at the immediate answer of the short boy, pink quickly dusting over his cheeks. "Then, it's settled! Let's go shopping!" </p><p> Todomatsu was quite choosy with shops. He wanted to find the perfect dress for (Y/N), &amp; the perfect outfit for him to match with the boy. After nearly 20 minutes of walking around, he's settled at this pretty expensive shop filled with beautiful dresses &amp; uniquely designed outfits. </p><p>Todomatsu giggled while holding out a simple (f/c) sleeveless dress that stops by the midthigh. The top was delicately designed with (other color) lace, as well as the hem. The cloth was soft to the touch, pretty flexible &amp; comfortable to wear. (Y/N) turns red at the realization that <i>he</i> will be the one wearing this. 

</p><p>"How about this, (Y/N)-chan? This would look perfect." Todomatsu teased, waving the dress in front of the embarrassed male. </p><p>"Fine, I'll take it. Let's just get this over with." (Y/N) said, snatching the dress from Todomatsu's hands, walking towards the fitting room.</p><p>"We're not close to over yet, (Y/N)-chan! We still have to check out the wigs~!" Todomatsu chirped, looking through some other dresses just in case the dress he gave you didn't fit.</p><p>(Y/N) groaned, shutting the door close and looking at the mirror. He just realizes the redness of his cheeks &amp; ears. He took the dress off its hanger and sighed. "Here we go."</p><p>(Y/N) slowly &amp; begrudgingly takes off his clothes, which were just a simple loose shirt &amp; shorts that stopped over his knees. He was left in his underwear. (Y/N) looks at the dress once more &amp; sighs deeply, carefully putting it on. He was actually satisfied to know that the dress ended up fitting nicely and as much as (Y/N) hates to admit, it was comfortable as fuck. He takes an experimental spin in front of the mirror, blushing a few shades darker once more when he realizes that the skirt is too flowy that with a simple spin, his underwear could be seen. A knock comes from the stall door, &amp; (Y/N) nearly jumps up to the ceiling.</p><p>"Are you done yet, (Y/N)-chan? I want to see you!" Todomatsu chirps. "Go away, you ass!" (Y/N) exclaims, feeling the heat of his cheeks once more. "...The dress fits." He says immediately after, fiddling with the hem of the skirt. Todomatsu lets out an audible &amp; excited gasp. "That's great! Are you sure you like that? We can buy it now along with these wigs!" Todomatsu gushes, the excitement never leaving his voice. (Y/N) was overwhelmed as he huffs out, starting to take off the dress. "Yes, I'm sure. &amp; you won't get to see me 'til the party." (Y/N) demands, picking up his clothes &amp; putting them on once more, hanging the dress up by the hanger. Todomatsu whines &amp; gets hit by the stall door as (Y/N) opens it &amp; steps out. (Y/N) immediately chooses the wig closest to the color of his hair, &amp; starts moving to the cashier. </p><p>Todomatsu already found the outfit he wanted - it was a simple fitted polo shirt that complemented his curves &amp; bits of muscle, &amp; dark colored jeans that were folded neatly by the hem. There were cute artistic embroidery of pink rabbits running along the outside line of the pockets. He pays for everything by the counter while (Y/N) waits by the seats, softly kicking his legs back &amp; forth.</p><p>"Now that we've finished shopping, (Y/N)-chan, I'd like to see what you look like!" Todomatsu giggled evilly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" (Y/N) stubbornly asked, eyebrows furrowed while his orbs were immediately clouded with alertness &amp; confusion. "I thought I made it clear that you'll see my outfit during the party!" Todomatsu grins, leaning closer to (Y/N). "You're coming over to my place, (Y/N)-chan." Todomatsu ignores the short male's protests, hugging him close by the shoulder &amp; giving him a soft noogie. (Y/N) baps his hands at Todomatsu's arms, just like what a peeved cat would to a person's hand - &amp; pushes himself away from Todomatsu while laughing. </p><p>So here they were in the Matsuno Household. Todomatsu's brothers aren't home yet. They were probably off drinking at Chibita's stand or doing whatever fuckery the Matsuno sextuplets would usually be doing.</p><p>"So! How is it?" Todomatsu asked, impatiently waiting outside the bathroom where (Y/N) was changing in.</p><p>"Be patient, dickhead. I'm almost done." (Y/N) exclaims, slipping on the flats that complimented the dress.</p><p>Todomatsu felt giddy when he heard the door unlock &amp; readied his phone. </p><p>As soon as the door opened, he snatched a quick picture. (Y/N) immediately noticed &amp; shrieked.</p><p>"OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DELETE THAT PICTURE OR I WILL DELETE YOU FROM YOUR LIFE!" (Y/N) lunged at Todomatsu, but missed. Todomatsu ran to his room, laughing loudly.</p><p>"NO WAY, (Y/N)-CHAN! Now, I will delete it if you won't attack me when I open this door!" Todomatsu's muffled voice was heard from inside the room. </p><p>"F-FINE! Just delete it!" (Y/N) huffed, and the door opened to reveal Todomatsu with a sly grin on his face. He showed (Y/N) his phone, showing no trace of the picture.</p><p>"See?~" Todomatsu chirped. (Y/N) smacks Todomatsu's arm, lightly laughing &amp; panting from the short chase scene around the area, "Dick." he retorts. </p><p>"So, is this dress alright now?" (Y/N) asked, gripping the hem of his dress.</p><p>Todomatsu looked over the male's figure. Now that Todomatsu properly looked at (Y/N), he didn't look bad as a...girl. His eyes scanned his figure, and stopped at (Y/N)'s navel. Was the navel area always a bit transparent? There's no way he would've noticed. It was riddled with lace &amp; unique embroiders...but now that he's seeing it, he can see a bit of (Y/N)'s belly button. <i> Fuck!! Why did I think this was a good idea?? This is going to affect me the whole night of the party! </i> Todomatsu swallows, &amp; his eyes run down to (Y/N)'s legs. His legs...were they shaved???</p><p>"O-Oi. Where are you looking at?" (Y/N)'s voice cut him off from his thoughts.</p><p>"Nothing. That dress suits you, (Y/N)-chan!" Todomatsu regained his composure immediately, winking at (Y/N).</p><p>"Shut up." (Y/N) grumbled, embarrassed.  "Anyway, that just leaves the makeup! Leave it to me, (Y/N)-chan. I'll make you look pretty." Todomatsu winks, amused at the short male's loss of dignity. </p><p>"Ah, by the way, (Y/N)-chan?" Todomatsu called before (Y/N) walks back to the comfort room to change. (Y/N) turns, a tired look on his face. "Hm?"</p><p>"You shave? You have some nice legs~" Todomatsu gave the tired male a seductive look.</p><p>"Die."</p><p>It was the night of the party, &amp; (Y/N) was once again in the Matsuno household's comfort room - but this time, his face was lightly touched with makeup &amp; his wig was styled. Curls fell softly on his shoulders, complimenting the dress he had on. Just like back at the fitting room, he does a little twirl in front of the mirror.</p><p>(Y/N) stops, blushing. He looks like a very convincing girl. He then starts thinking about how this night could possibly go. Will it be amazing?? Great? or oh <i>God</i>, will it be the most embarrassing night of his life? This doesn't help his anxious overthinking as his thoughts were then clouded by the realization that he still likes the youngest Matsuno.</p><p>(Y/N) heard knocking from outside. It was Todomatsu. "You ready, (Y/N)-chan?" Todomatsu asked, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>(Y/N) slowly opens the door, facing the ground. He can't bear to see what Todomatsu's reaction is. All the while, Todomatsu was quite proud of his handiwork with (Y/N)'s makeup &amp; hair style. "Yeah, I'm ready to go..." (Y/N) mumbled as Todomatsu giggles. "Let's go then, (Y/N)-chan!" Todomatsu said.

</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>The party started minutes after the both of them entered the huge building. (Y/N) immediately went to the dessert table, taking a look at all the fancy foods placed fancily on the fancy table. He was drooling at the sight of those delicious ass babies.</p><p>No, not ass babies. I meant the dessert. I'm not some sick bastard who eats ass babies. </p><p>(Y/N) spent the party next to the dessert table eating food and drinking some punch. Todomatsu was beside him the whole time, admiring the short male for being...well, <i>adorable</i>. A big party hosted by two cute girls, &amp; the first thing that (Y/N) does was go to the dessert table??? Todomatsu felt <i>lucky</i> that he knew someone like (Y/N). It was then the DJ started mixing up songs to be a bit more upbeat, Todomatsu convinces (Y/N) to dance with him. The short male wanted to decline at first, but Todomatsu pulls him to the floor anyway &amp; starts dancing goofily. (Y/N) had to admit, Todomatsu looked quite hot with the first four buttons of his polo unbuttoned, his now disheveled hair from the amount of dancing &amp; bumping into other people, his big eyes just piercing through his while they dance the night away...(Y/N) was starting to believe that this could be the greatest night of his life yet. </p><p>He didn't want to admit it, but without Todomatsu in this party, he wouldn't be in so much fun right now.</p><p>The party ended late, and most of the people were drunk as shit. </p><p>Todomatsu drank some alcohol, but not too much. He wanted to get home immediately, &amp; he had to be a good date for (Y/N), who was possibly drunker than the pink Matsuno. That is, until...</p><p>(Y/N) and Todomatsu exited out of the building, walking to the Matsuno Household. Well, that's what they were planning for, until Todomatsu collapsed.</p><p>"Ah...shit," Todomatsu whined, "(Y/N)-chaaan...carry meee..." Todomatsu pouted.</p><p>"Idiot! I can't carry you, you're too heavy!" (Y/N) contradicted, but helped Todomatsu up anyway. He put one arm around Todomatsu's waist, and took Todomatsu's arm and put it around his neck to support the tired Matsu. Considering the fact that the Matsuno household was farther than (Y/N)'s, he had a choice to make.</p><p>"You'll stay over at my place today." (Y/N) sighs wearily. </p><p>(Y/N) unlocked the door to his house, wanting to just sleep on the floor as soon as the door opens. He entered the house and left Todomatsu on the couch to rest.</p><p>(Y/N) closes the door and locks it, sighing when he saw Todomatsu laying down on the couch, hugging a pillow.</p><p>"Totty, sit up for a minute. You look uncomfortable in those clothes." (Y/N) said, softly slapping Todomatsu's cheeks to wake him up.</p><p>"Aww.....(Y/N)-chan cares..." Todomatsu softly drawled out, opening his eyes sleepily. He sat up slowly, letting (Y/N) take his clothes off. Todomatsu was left with just his pink boxers. (Y/N) blushed and averted his gaze, folding the clothes. Todomatsu had...an interesting body.</p><p>"I'll bring some clothes for you in a sec. I'll be right back." (Y/N) informed, zooming to the laundry room to place the dirty clothes in. He took off his dress and the padded bra as well, leaving him with black boxers. </p><p>He tossed the clothes in the hamper and rushed to his room to change into some comfortable clothes. He rushes to the comfort room to take off the makeup, &amp; he sighs in relief. (Y/N) put on a simple plain shirt and took out an over sized shirt for Todomatsu. When he arrived back at the living room, though, the sight was not what he was expecting. </p><p>Todomatsu was sitting on the couch, leaned back with his hand on top of his...bulge. (Y/N) turned red before covering his face.</p><p>"T-TODOMATSU! DON'T DO T-THAT IN MY  HOUSE!" (Y/N) yelled, turning away.</p><p>"A-Aww...(Y/N)-chan, are you e-embarrassed?" Todomatsu cooed from the couch, "S-sorry, I was so sleepy then I got hard..." Todomatsu pouted, "Can you help me?"</p><p>(Y/N) felt chills as he heard Todomatsu's low voice. "I...I c-can't! Th-That's just w-wrong!" (Y/N) shook his head, feeling his body heat up. <i>whatthefuckishappeningwhatthefucKISHAPPENINGWHATTHEFUCK</i> "Why is it wrong...ah...(Y-Y/N)-chan?" Todomatsu groaned a little. (Y/N) felt the end of his hairs stand up.</p><p>"D-D-Do it in your house, not mine!" (Y/N) stammers.</p><p>"Pleaaaase, (Y/N)-chan? Else, I have to do it right here in front of you, and it will be veeeerrryy meeeessyyyy....." Todomatsu drawled out, a  sly smirk on his face.</p><p>"Sh-Shut up!" (Y/N) turned around quickly, throwing the shirt at Todomatsu's face.</p><p>"C'moooon, (Y/N)-chaaan...I'm too tired to mooovee, so pleaaase help me out?" Todomatsu whined. (Y/N) gulped before looking down at Todomatsu's crotch. It...does look painful.</p><p>(Y/N) winced as he knew how painful that feels. </p><p>"Weeell?" Todomatsu asked. "F-Fine, I'll help, b-but only this once." (Y/N) quietly says, approaching Todomatsu.</p><p>He stood in front of Todomatsu nervously. "U-Um, what do I do?" (Y/N) asked.</p><p>"Hm..." Todomatsu hummed, "Get down on your knees and suck me." Todomatsu ordered with a dark look and a sinister grin. "W-What? What happened to you all of a sudden?!" (Y/N) freaked. "Just do it." Todomatsu's demanding tone made (Y/N) weak on the knees, so he did kneel down. He sat on the balls of his feet, looking away.</p><p>"(Y/N)-chaaan, no need to be embarrassed~" Todomatsu teased, leaning over and putting his hand at the back of (Y/N)'s head. Todomatsu pulls (Y/N) closer to his crotch, making Todomatsu's breathing quicken a bit from excitement.</p><p>"Go on," Todomatsu urged the embarrassed male. (Y/N) raised a shaky hand, softly cupping Todomatsu's bulge. Todomatsu let out a shaky breath, smiling down at (Y/N).</p><p>"Good boy." Todomatsu chuckled. Something about what Todomatsu said &amp; the way he said it made (Y/N)'s heart skip a beat, &amp; it feels like his face got even redder. </p><p>(Y/N) experimented. He rubbed it softly at first, then went a little rough. Todomatsu growled, gripping (Y/N)'s hair while he moaned.</p><p>(Y/N) let out a noise of pain, looking up at Todomatsu. He seemed to be greatly enjoying this. (Y/N) squeezed the bulge a little bit, surprised to hear Todomatsu gasp loudly. Todomatsu pants, then growls.</p><p>"I think you forgot what I told you to do, (Y/N)-chan." Todomatsu gave (Y/N) a wide grin, pushing his face against his crotch. "Suck. Me." Todomatsu growled.</p><p>(Y/N) whimpered, his whole face going red. He can smell Todomatsu's holy virgin duck and he felt himself getting excited. The vibrations went through Todomatsu's bulge, which made Todomatsu moan quite...loudly. Todomatsu guided (Y/N)'s hands onto the hem of his boxers, urging (Y/N) to pull them down. (Y/N) hesitantly did, and Todomatsu's oompaloompa sprung up.</p><p>Todomatsu let out a breath of relief to feel his skiddlydoop free. (Y/N) gulped, looking at the size of Todomatsu's member in front of him. It wasn't <i>that</i> big, but he knew it's big enough for him to not be able to take everything in his mouth. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Todomatsu asked, biting his lip. </p><p>(Y/N) slowly licked the head of Todomatsu's chicken, making Todomatsu gasp and let out a curse. (Y/N) kissed the tip before licking down the base. Man, (Y/N) sure does love airplanes.</p><p>Todomatsu pants, his grip on (Y/N)'s hair tightening ever so often. (Y/N) gained the courage to get some of Todomatsu's chinchin in his mouth. Todomatsu let out a shaky moan, the back of his free hand pressed against his mouth. He bites it to keep the moans in.</p><p>(Y/N) engulfs Todomatsu's whole woomy, making Todomatsu moan out loud. "F-FUCK! (Y/N)!" Todomatsu hisses. (Y/N) can feel his own woomy pushing against his boxers, feeling uncomfortable, but he still continued giving Todomatsu the succ </p><p>(Y/N) tried to fit in Todomatsu's thingymajig in his mouth the best he can, stroking the parts where he can't reach with his mouth. "S-Shit!" Todomatsu cursed, panting loudly. Todomatsu pushed (Y/N)'s head down, his dick pushing against the back of the short male's throat - making (Y/N) gag. Todomatsu unleashed the milky ocean in (Y/N)'s mouth, forcing him to swallow the load.</p><p>Todomatsu's grip softened and (Y/N) was able to pull away. He coughed, some cum &amp; saliva dripping down his lips &amp; chin. Todomatsu wipes it away softly using (Y/N)'s shirt.</p><p>The pink Matsuno groaned, "Come here," He patted his lap, telling (Y/N) to come sit on his lap. (Y/N) obediently did so, looking down at Todomatsu. Todomatsu pulled (Y/N) in for a kiss, his hands gripping at the shorter male's waist. It traveled down his hips and onto his ass, giving a nice squeeze there yeah boiiii get that thicc ass</p><p>(Y/N) pulled away for a bit to take off his shirt, then tossed it somewhere. No one gives a fuck, get back to the sex</p><p>(Y/N) let out a whine, panting into Todomatsu's mouth. Both of them pulled away from the makeout session. Todomatsu pulled down (Y/N)'s boxers, releasing the Kraken. Just kidding, Todo's dick is still bigger lmaooo</p><p>(Y/N) let out a gasp, blushing and looking away from Todomatsu's gaze. Todomatsu pressed his finger against the head of (Y/N)'s jiminy cricket, making (Y/N) let out a short moan. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Todomatsu asks darkly, pulling (Y/N) in &amp; hiding his face on the crook of his neck. He breathes in (Y/N)'s sweet scent, resisting the urge to bite. <i>Not yet.</i>Todomatsu licked his lips before pushing (Y/N) down on the couch.</p><p>(Y/N) let out an embarrassed yelp, then covered his face after being pinned down by Todomatsu. "Hey now, (Y/N)-chan~ Don't hide yourself." Todomatsu softly grabbed (Y/N)'s wrists, pulling them away from (Y/N)'s face.</p><p>Todomatsu gave (Y/N) a cute smile that made (Y/N)'s heart flutter. "You in your dress...that <i>fucking short dress</i>..."</p><p>Todomatsu's smile turned into something devious as Todomatsu slammed (Y/N)'s arms down, pinning him. "It made me think that you chose that dress to tease the hell out of me tonight, hm? The way you danced awhile ago? I might as well have fucked you there, then." Todomatsu growls, panting. "T-Todomatsu..?!" (Y/N) exclaimed. Todomatsu tied the short male's arms with the over sized shirt (Y/N) threw at Todomatsu awhile ago.</p><p>Todomatsu gave (Y/N) a peck on the lips before kissing down his chin and neck. He gave (Y/N) tons of hickeys and love bites, all in different shapes and sizes. (Y/N) was helpless and all he could do was make erotic sounds. It was uncontrollable &amp; the rush he felt was amazing. He felt shameless, but embarrassed - nearly being bare underneath his fucking crush, Todomatsu Matsuno. </p><p>"It's so fucking hot to see you vulnerable underneath me..." Todomatsu muttered lowly, sitting up to admire the work he did on (Y/N). "God, I just want to fuck you up." Todomatsu groaned, kissing down (Y/N)'s body, stopping at the navel.</p><p>(Y/N) whined, "T-Todomatsu.." Todomatsu hummed against (Y/N)'s skin, grinning cheekily. "Yes?" Todomatsu looks up at (Y/N) seductively, the sadist in him flaring up. "P-Please.." (Y/N) panted. His cockaspring is just chilling there, untouched. Todomatsu circled his finger around (Y/N)'s crotch teasingly. "What do you want, (Y/N)-chan?" Todomatsu cooed, biting his lip. "I..I w-want you t-to touch me," (Y/N) pleads, tears in his eyes.</p><p>Todomatsu pressed his finger against the tip of (Y/N)'s popsicle. That popsicle twitched from the contact, making Todomatsu chuckle evilly.</p><p>"Really? Or do you want me to suck you off~?" Todomatsu ran his finger down the base and back up to the tip. "A..Ahh..." (Y/N) whimpered. "Which is it?" Todomatsu kept his gaze on (Y/N), who was already crying from the lack of pleasure. Todomatsu grabbed (Y/N)'s thighs and propped it up against his shoulder, kissing and sucking down the thigh until he nearly reaches (Y/N)'s crotch before he pulls away again.</p><p>(Y/N) whines.</p><p>"Or..." Todomatsu held an evil glint in his eyes, "..Would you rather let me fuck you instead?" Todomatsu suggested, trailing his finger down to (Y/N)'s hole. It was already wet.</p><p>"Y-Yes! I-I w-w-want iiiit!" (Y/N) pleaded bucking his hips up to try and find contact. Todomatsu pulled away, wanting to tease a bit more.</p><p>"What do you want?" Todomatsu asked sweetly, finally touching (Y/N)'s rocketship.</p><p>"Y-Your cooock!" (Y/N) drawled out, panting harshly. Todomatsu bit (Y/N)'s thighs, leaving a mark. </p><p>"Very well, then~" Todomatsu pushed in three fingers without warning, "But let's get you ready, first~" (Y/N) let out a loud moan, "A-Ahh..ahhh...! Y-You're so cruel..!!" (Y/N) cried out as Todomatsu pumped his fingers in and out. Todomatsu licked his lips as he took in the sight in front of him. The (Y/N) who always hits him, the (Y/N) who curses at him, the (Y/N) who was his <i>cute, adorable, childhood friend </i> is now begging for release underneath him.</p><p>What a sight.</p><p>Todomatsu pulled his fingers out of (Y/N), smirking. "I guess you're ready, now~" Todomatsu hummed, pushing in immediately. Todomatsu lets out a low groan, a sound that made (Y/N)'s cock twitch. (Y/N) let out a high pitched moan, pulling at the restraint against his arms. Todomatsu grabbed one of (Y/N)'s legs and left marks whilst banging the fuck outta (Y/N).</p><p>Todomatsu let out occasional grunts while (Y/N) feels like he won't be able to talk or walk tomorrow. Todomatsu was going so rough...! (Y/N) came, letting out a loud moan in the process. He was twitching, tears and drool streaming down his face.</p><p>"T-Todomatsu -- Ah! H..Hah! I..I f-finished..! A-Already -- Aahn!" (Y/N) panted, crying. "I haven't, (Y/N)-chan, so you gotta wait~" Todomatsu purred, feeling (Y/N) tighten up again. Todomatsu was nearing his release when (Y/N) came again.</p><p>"A-Aaahn...! T-Todomatsuuu....I'm too s-sensitive! Haaah...!" (Y/N) choked out, covering his face with his arms. "Nooo, you're not allowed to do that, (Y/N)-chan~" Todomatsu tutted, pulling (Y/N)'s arms away from his face. "Don't worry, I'm already close." Todomatsu grit his teeth. Both of them moaned loudly when they came.</p><p>Todomatsu gripped (Y/N)'s inner thighs as he came inside. He roughly breathed out, calming down. (Y/N) was still twitching from the over stimulation, covered with his man juice. </p><p>"U-Uughh..." (Y/N) cried, "T-Totty, y-you're fucking h-horrible..." Todomatsu laughed tiredly, hugging (Y/N) while untying his wrists, "Sorry, (Y/N)-chan! You were so hot right there!" They spent a few minutes laying down, coming from their high. Soft breaths filled the room. </p><p>"Let's go shower."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ✹ ichimatsu matsuno - what we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>reader loves ichi but ichi doesn't want any of reader's delicious ass</p><p>[angst]</p><p>requested by ReinaRinRin! Thank you so much!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fem!reader for this oneshot!</p><p>this is a slight AU where the Matsunos do have their own *small* jobs &amp; are a bit more mature, BUT they are still virgins so they simp hard for Totoko [who is a big worldwide idol in this oneshot].<br/>---</p><p>i decided to base this off of a song by Ben&amp;Ben [A band from the Philippines, where I live!] which is called "Pagtingin" or in English, "View". The song basically screams out "I love you so much but I don't want to ruin your view of me if I confess" &amp; it hurts my heart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fast-beating hearts, the reddish glow of cheeks; a slowly growing hoarse voice - this describes what the Matsuno sextuplets are going through right now; being in idol Yowai Totoko's concert. The area was humongous, hundreds of thousands of fans surround a big stage in front of them. </p><p>In the middle of the stage was Totoko, wearing her fish-inspired outfit; her sleeveless crop top [filled with glittering designs of the ocean] was exposed despite the vest [simple &amp; light pink] she wore over her person, her short skirt signifying the fins of a fish &amp; the signature jellyfish stingers connected to the skirt circling around her thighs, knee-high purple boots that sparkled under the bright neon lights of the stage...her outfit, designed by an amazing fashion designer of Japan, was definitely a whole lot different than her old one when she was still starting out as an idol. </p><p>A slow beating heart, a growing red hue dusting over cheeks, an aching feeling - this describes what (Y/N) is going through right now. Oh, no - she isn't at the concert. In fact, she's at home on her soft bed, covered with the fluffy blankets to protect herself from the cold weather. She is actually watching the concert live on her phone, an emotionless look visible on her features. (Y/N) knows that the Matsuno sextuplets have attended another one of Totoko's concerts - I mean, they've *religiously* attended each &amp; every one of her concerts, anyway. That, &amp; one of the sextuplets hasn't responded to her 2 calls. The guy doesn't really miss her calls - if he does, then that means he was going through something serious or important at the moment.</p><p>Remembering that stung (Y/N) once more.</p><p>She cannot blame herself for feeling the way she is right now. She is in love with one of the Matsuno sextuplets, Ichimatsu Matsuno. </p><p>(Y/N) understands that Ichimatsu &amp; Totoko were childhood friends &amp; that they go waaay back. She understands that Totoko is a pretty &amp; amazing idol who has a hell of a voice. She understands that she cannot be angry at Ichimatsu either, for being in love with Totoko. </p><p>What makes this worse was that today was supposed to be the day where (Y/N) &amp; Ichimatsu hang out. (Y/N) found a newly-opened cat cafe that was just within walking distance, &amp; immediately invited Ichimatsu [<i>not before silently freaking out &amp; figuring out what to say to him through chat</i>].</p><p>(Y/N) already knows how Ichimatsu feels about her. The Matsuno sextuplets treat her as if she were their sister. This, she doesn't mind; but it's hard to think about because she loves Ichimatsu. A lot.</p><p>She wants to cry again. How many times has it been today? She doesn't keep count. </p><p>(Y/N) knows that she can just straight up tell Ichimatsu how she feels. He's not going to mind anyway, right??? They've been friends for nearly 4 years now [(Y/N) met the sextuplets in a bar she used to work in. Needless to say, she gained a lot of phone numbers that night from the siblings.] &amp; though Ichimatsu is a bit cold towards anyone, he has his sweet &amp; kind spots. He wouldn't hate (Y/N) if she confesses to Ichimatsu, even if there was no chance for her &amp; Ichimatsu to be together.</p><p>(Y/N) lets out a shaky sigh, a sound &amp; sensation she's been familiar with for a while now. She feels the tears coming up once more, blurring her vision. (Y/N) wants to forget about all this for a moment. </p><p>The girl gathers the courage to finally sit up after nearly spending a whole day in her bed today. She realizes she hasn't even changed her outfit [which was supposed to be her outfit for Ichimatsu &amp; her's hangout at the cat cafe]. <i>Wait, no. Stop that.</i> </p><p>(Y/N) stretches, feeling better as her body pops &amp; gets used to being stretched out. <i>Feels good.</i> </p><p>She trudges to her bathroom, cringing at the way she looks in the mirror. (Y/N) takes in a deep breath, &amp; lets all the air out of her lungs. All the negativity. She gets to work, washing herself up &amp; putting on very light &amp; natural makeup.</p><p>(Y/N) wants to go out tonight, even if it's just to Chibita's stall. Changing off her ruffled outfit, she puts on comfortable &amp; simple clothes before finally going out.</p><p>The cool night air attacks her exposed skin, giving a sort of comforting chill on her skin. It was familiar. Just like when Ichimatsu &amp; her would go out together during the night &amp; just walk around the neighborhood. (Y/N) frowns as she recalls that night. </p><p>
  <i>It was a chilly evening. Was it evening? It's almost 1 am; yet here the duo is - walking along the dimly lit streets together in a comfortable silence. Ichimatsu was feeling especially worse today, as he implied he had a very bad day today. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Y/N) hums a light tune that fills the quiet &amp; mysterious night air, her arms bouncing lightly beside her torso. (Y/N) snuck in subtle glances towards the purple Matsuno, a slight blush donned on her cheeks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A bright stall catches the female's attention, &amp; she looks towards it. It was a small bakery! The sweet smell of freshly baked bread [despite it being late at night] nearly hypnotizes (Y/N), &amp; she finds herself standing in front of the stall with Ichimatsu almost walking past her. He treads towards the side next to the female, curious as to what caught her fancy. Ichimatsu doesn't want to deny, the bread smells hella good.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A pretty young lady walks out from inside the pretty huge stall, delighted to see two customers by her small business in the middle of the night. "Good evening, you two! How can I help you?" The lady chirps, analyzing Ichimatsu &amp; (Y/N). Were they walking the streets this late at night? They must be dating. Pretty cute. The lady smiles at the thought.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Y/N) stammers in embarrassment, &amp; silently clears her throat. A particular treat caught her eye, one that was savory/sweet. She orders for that type of treat, &amp; looks at Ichimatsu expectantly, anticipating the purple Matsuno to order something as well. Ichimatsu grunts, scanning the variety of baked sweets &amp; treats in front of him. "I'll get the...spanish bread." Ichimatsu blurts out, not really paying much attention to what he was ordering. Spanish bread? He doesn't even know what it is &amp; how it tastes like. Oh well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He decides to buy two, not giving any reason - the other spanish bread was for Karamatsu -  as to why to (Y/N), who bugged him for a bit, then stopped immediately. (Y/N) reaches out her payment for the treat she ordered, &amp; Ichimatsu gave his payment as well. As (Y/N) says her thanks &amp; walks away, she doesn't notice Ichimatsu pocketing the money (Y/N) gave. The purple Matsuno pays for both their orders, &amp; trudges behind (Y/N) right after without even saying goodbye to the lady.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Once again, the lady grins, &amp; decides she'll be closing for the night.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><i>I'm not supposed to remember him right now.</i> </i>
</p><p>
But (Y/N) knew it was hella hard. Of course it was.
</p><p>
(Y/N) loses herself in her thoughts, her feet leading her through a familiar path towards Chibita's stall. Chibita's business is very active during the night, especially because of the alcohol he sells that complements the absolutely fucking delicious oden he cooks. 
</p><p>
His small business definitely grew, with multiple long tables &amp; chairs surrounding the area; the once small stall looking more jazzed up to be more appealing &amp; homely to customers. (Y/N) can smell the faint quiet chatter of some customers &amp; the amazing scent of oden being cooked; a buzz of joy resonating within the girl. She finally approaches the area, her smile dropping as soon as she notices a certain group of people.
</p><p>
A certain group of brothers. The...Matsuno sextuplets. It seems that Totoko's concert was finally done just earlier in the night, &amp; the brothers decided to end their great day with a drink &amp; meal at Chibita's stall. They sat by a table near the stall for them to be able to still chat to Chibita, laughing &amp; drinking the night away.
</p><p>
Something was different. How many were they? Weren't they sextuplets? Yeah, so...why is there 7 of them?
</p><p>
No, that isn't a 7th Matsuno sibling. The  new person had their brown curly hair down, outfit slightly ruffled, heels sitting right beside their feet...
</p><p>
As if this night couldn't get any worse for (Y/N). With the brothers, sat Yowai Totoko. 
</p><p>
Whatever, (Y/N)! It's normal for them! They are childhood friends. It has been a long time since they've hung out together, especially since Totoko's grown big as an idol now.
</p><p>
(Y/N) attacks herself with thoughts of denial &amp; attempted reassurance. Remembering she put on a hoodie, she pulls her sleeves down &amp; pulled the hood up to cover half of her face. She doesn't want to be recognized by the seemingly drunk brothers &amp; the celebrating girl in the middle of them.
</p><p>
Y/N) tiredly approaches Chibita's stall, smiling at the small man. Chibita recognizes her, giving back a big smile. "(Y/N)! How are ya--" Before Chibita could say anything else, (Y/N) shushes him. She shakes her head slightly, motioning subtly at the brothers sitting near them. Chibita's smile slightly drops, but he tries his best to keep his grin up for the poor girl.
</p><p>
Chibita knows about her situation with Ichimatsu. She's approached him thousands of times, &amp; he felt he's seen every emotion the female has to offer. She'd come to him angry or livid as hell; other days she'd be melancholic &amp; might cry by his stall, even during the middle of the day. Sometimes, she'd talk about it as if it were a normal conversation topic, &amp; that's the emotion Chibita hated the most. 
</p><p>Chibita pours (Y/N)'s favorite [alcoholic] beverage for her &amp; slides it over to her. "This is on the house." Chibita says immediately after (Y/N) takes a sip. "I thought you don't do those anymore, Chibita." (Y/N) mumbles, fiddling her fingers against the newly polished wood table of the stall.</p><p>"Ya kidding? Look at these dudes! Business is booming more than usual, especially since Totoko is performing in this city right now." Chibita jokes, then his smile falters again. Maybe not the best joke he could've came up with. Woops. (Y/N) just gives a small smile at the small man, &amp; sips again.</p><p>"Since business is booming...can your amazingly delicious &amp; scrumptious oden be on the house as well?" (Y/N) is now grinning, &amp; Chibita feels like the awkward tension has been lifted off from the air. Chibita blushes from the compliments on his cooking, &amp; he puffs his chest out. "One order for Ma'am (L/N)!" Chibita states with a cocky grin on his face, serving up the freshly cooked oden for the female.</p><p>While Chibita was distracted, (Y/N) couldn't help but sneak glances at the sextuplets. They were all laughing together with Totoko, telling each other stories with Totoko, having their cool inside jokes with Totoko...something that (Y/N) feels she can't even be compared to. </p><p>(Y/N) grips her cup, &amp; downs it; ordering for another one. Chibita lets the female have what she wants. She's having another one of her shitty days, after all; that, &amp; the cause of her shitty day is just sitting &amp; screaming right behind her. </p><p>Chibita serves (Y/N) his delicious oden along with a few napkins to clean herself up. "Here ya go, Ma'am (L/N)." Chibita offers, resting his hands on his hips proudly. (Y/N) salivates at the smell of the oden, &amp; grins up at Chibita. "Thanks for the meal!" (Y/N) excitedly states, digging in. </p><p>The rest of the time was quiet between the two, with (Y/N) eating the oden, drinking her beverage &amp; fiddling with her phone; &amp; Chibita swiftly serving his loyal customers &amp; scolding the sextuplets to tone it down. </p><p>How much time has passed? It really didn't seem like much, &amp; (Y/N) feels tired already. Having already finished up her meal &amp; cleaned up, she taps the table heavily. It was obvious that she was under the influence of alcohol, though not that strongly. Not enough for it to be worrying. "Chibita." (Y/N) loudly calls. Chibita immediately gives her his attention, wondering if she needs anything else. "I'll be taking my leave now, friend." The female slightly slurs her words, but was still able to regain her composure. </p><p>"Okay then, (Y/N). You be safe on your way home." Chibita reminds, even though her home was a few blocks away. "I'll be good, Chibi. I've went home worse than this." (Y/N) chuckles, standing up wearily. Forgetting the reason why she came here in the first place &amp; forgetting what she saw as she arrived here, she takes her hood off. (Y/N) was sweating a lot during the time she spent here despite the cool air, so she's letting the chilly air in once more. She waves at Chibita, walking away carefully; on the way home.</p><p>A few of the brothers recognized (Y/N) immediately, especially Ichimatsu. Wait, was that really her? I mean, she did wave at Chibita before leaving. Why didn't she at least show up to us? The rest of the sextuplets brushed away these thoughts &amp; continued having their loud conversations with each other. Ichimatsu presses his lips together tightly, a tinge of guilt squeezing his chest as he watches the female walk away. </p><p>He feels like he's forgetting something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. choromatsu matsuno - the most thrilling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>reader &amp; choro are 1 year in their relationship, &amp; this is them celebrating their 1 year anniversary! The duo go to a theme park, &amp; while choro is mostly expecting to go on the more romantic rides, he can't help but realize that reader is more of the adventurous type &amp; wanted to try the newly implemented rollercoaster. </p><p>reader is Gender Neutral. </p><p>This is requested by GrapeEscape. Thank you so much!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry I haven't been uploading as much. School has been hectic &amp; I kind of forgot about this account, but I'm back! I'm thinking of creating a list of prompts &amp; you, the readers, can choose which prompt can be done with which Matsuno brother! It'll just be a temporary thing of course, since the prompts will eventually run out. I just thought it'd be a fun &amp; interactive thing to do for my readers :3 </p><p>Thank you for sticking with this oneshot, if you're still here! I will definitely have more stories up sooner or later for each individual Matsuno, or maybe I could do one where it's all brothers x the reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The park was bustling with screaming children &amp; excited teenagers roaming. Two people sat by a hotdog stall - they didn't really stand out, but that doesn't really matter, does it? We'll be reading a story about them. The couple is Choromatsu Matsuno &amp; (Y/N). (Y/N) had just finished the delicious footlong hotdog &amp; was wiping off the oil &amp; sauce off of their face while Choromatsu was still meekly eating his. (Y/N) takes large amounts of intakes from their water bottle, looking around the area on which ride to take. </p><p>"Choro, do you want to try any of the rides around here later?" (Y/N) asks, pointing out the multiple rides around their area. There were still more on the other side of the theme park. I mean, the park was pretty huge. "Let's see, we've done the Ferris wheel, the Carousel, the Drop tower..." (Y/N) hums. "We can go to the Haunted ride later!" They pipe excitedly.</p><p>Choromatsu stammers, hesitating. "Haven't we tried the Drop tower? That was already thrilling &amp; terrifying enough..." He tries to reason. (Y/N) laughs. "Choro, we tried the CHILDREN'S Drop tower since you were so scared of the bigger version!" Choromatsu turns red, frowning, "I don't think I can really handle such boisterous rides, (Y/N)-chan. That's just not me!" Choromatsu retaliates. </p><p>(Y/N) grins, "Nonsense! You think it's 'just not you' because you have never tried it yet. Take the challenge, Choro! I'll be there with you anyway." They kiss Choromatsu on the cheek. He wears a bright blush as he smiles at his partner. "The rides at this side are more of for children, do you want to go to the other side?" (Y/N) asks. Choromatsu nods, finally having finished his hotdog as he wipes his mouth to remove any oil &amp; sauce that was left. He takes a drink off of his water bottle as he stands up with (Y/N). </p><p>They roam around for at least 15 minutes &amp; they felt like they haven't even seen at least 70% of the theme park. It was ridiculously huge, which made (Y/N) wonder what kind of different rides are available. (Y/N) spots a small photobooth next to the theme park's indoor area. They excitedly tap Choromatsu &amp; points at the photobooth, grinning widely at the embarrassed frog. "Choro! We haven't taken pictures yet! Come on!" They say, dragging Choromatsu to the booth.</p><p>The photo booth's space was enough for two people, &amp; Choromatsu felt like he could die. Despite being with (Y/N) for a year now, he still cannot handle being so close to them. Choromatsu absolutely loves (Y/N), he adores them too much &amp; sometimes being too physically close to them would be...too much as well. Needless to say, he'd had numerous bathroom trips because of the amount of times (Y/N) would be too close to him. </p><p>(Y/N) lets out a noise of delight when they notice they could choose a filter and a customized text/message for their photos. They choose one filter of a green &amp; pink frog wearing yellow rain boots. It was fitting for their cute &amp; timid partner, who they can picture being a frog. (Y/N) leans closer to Choro as they both get ready to have their picture taken. "Get ready, Choro!" They say, grinning widely. </p><p>They had 5 pictures taken, 3 of them were silly &amp; the last 2 pictures were of (Y/N) kissing Choromatsu's cheeks &amp; Choromatsu hugging (Y/N) close he looks at them whilst (Y/N) smiles at the camera.</p><p>The couple retrieved their photos from the booth, Choromatsu scratching the back of his head because of embarrassment &amp; (Y/N) sifting through the photos happily. "These are so perfect! You can choose which pictures to take for you, I will be taking my picks!" (Y/N) smiles, giving Choromatsu a chaste kiss, one that he did not expect at that moment. He turns very red, holding (Y/N)'s hand tightly. </p><p>(Y/N) turns around &amp; stops in their tracks, their mouth fell open &amp; their eyes wide. In front of them was a ride they haven't seen before. It was a ride that was new to the theme park &amp; had a long line; it was a ride that would be the perfect ending to their 1st year anniversary date - it was a freaking rollercoaster!</p><p>(Y/N) could hear the screams of the people on the rollercoaster, the excited laughs &amp; the not-so-discreet hurls of some others who had just eaten &amp; decided to ride a rollercoaster. (Y/N) nearly screamed, but instead tapped Choromatsu a lot more excitedly whilst pointing to the huge rollercoaster which almost made Choromatsu's spirit escape his body. "(Y/N)...a-a-are you <i>really</i> sure about this?" Choromatsu almost whispers. "YES!!! Please, Choro! Let's go! I've been finding a ride just like <i>this</i> for the longest time! Pleaaaaase!" (Y/N) jumps up &amp; down, holding both of Choromatsu's hands in theirs. </p><p>Choromatsu was breaking out into a sweat, deciding between his choices. He doesn't feel like he can choose on the spot, but he felt like he was slowly loosing (Y/N)'s excited mood &amp; the day is slowly ending &amp; he definitely did not want to end their <i>first year anniversary date</i> in such a bad way. </p><p>
  <i>"Nonsense! You think it's 'just not you' because you have never tried it yet. Take the challenge, Choro! I'll be there with you anyway."</i>
</p><p>Choromatsu breathes in deeply, his chest puffing out &amp; slowly falling. "Let's do this, (Y/N)-chan." Choromatsu says determinedly. (Y/N), shocked at this new version of Choromatsu, jumps giddily at his new display of confidence. They fall in line, &amp; it didn't seem like forever until it was their turn to ride the rollercoaster. (Y/N) &amp; Choro noticed that the people who were riding along with them didn't choose to ride in front, &amp; all the other seats were already occupied. This gives (Y/N) a sense of adrenaline as they excitedly sit at the front seat, with Choromatsu lagging behind them. The ride host reminds the people in the ride for the last time to check if their seatbelts are firmly secured in place, &amp; with no issues or complications, the host then starts the ride.</p><p>Choromatsu felt like he was going to die. He doesn't know if he will be making it out alive after this ride. (Y/N) holds his hand &amp; he jumps, looking at his partner. He sees (Y/N)'s face, smiling at him. Choromatsu felt instantly relieved as he smiles back to (Y/N). They have reached the highest point of the ride, &amp; the people are just waiting in suspense &amp; anticipation for the final drop. Choromatsu's grip on (Y/N) tightens as his heart beats faster &amp; faster. (Y/N) grips his hand back, laughing in glee. The people behind them were already whooping, amping themselves up for what's about to come.</p><p>Then, they dropped.</p><p>They all screamed, &amp; Choromatsu throws his hands up in the air in sync with (Y/N)'s - he gives the biggest shriek of his life, even bigger than when his brothers would attack him for whatever reason. He wants to admit it. He loves this ride. He loves feeling excited, he loves the adrenaline rush. (Y/N) whoops, letting out all the air from their lungs. "I LOVE YOU, CHOROOOOO!!!" They yell, laughing their heart out. Choromatsu sports a blush on his face, &amp; the couple's picture was taken by the camera of the ride.</p><p>The day has finally ended, &amp; stars adorned the night sky. It was just minutes after the duo rode the rollercoaster, &amp; they were both chilling at their spot awhile ago, drinking milkshakes &amp; eating burgers. "I loved this day, Choro." (Y/N) pipes after a moment of comfortable silence between the two. Choromatsu looks at (Y/N), smiling at the love of his life. "I love you, (Y/N)." He replies, smiling wider when he sees (Y/N) being flustered. </p><p>"I love you, Choro."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. !PROMPTS! [Temporarily Open]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the prompt page that I mentioned last chapter! Do feel free to suggest!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Here are the rules for this prompt page:<br/>1.) You may choose only ONE [1] prompt for ONE [1] Matsuno brother.<br/>2.) You may have me choose between TWO prompts for a Matsuno brother, or have me choose between TWO brothers for a prompt.<br/>3.) I will be crossing out the prompts that are already chosen &amp; posted in this one shot. Therefore, you cannot ask for the same prompt that was already chosen.<br/>4.) The general rules posted in the 'request page' apply to this prompt page!</p><p>GUIDELINES:<br/>1.) Let's say there are two suggestions asking for the same prompt but a different brother, I will decide between them by choosing what I like more.<br/>2.) You can be EXTREMELY specific for the suggestion! </p><p>EXAMPLES:<br/>RULE #1 - Can you do Prompt 6 for Ichimatsu?<br/>RULE #2 - Can you do Prompt 10 or Prompt 2 for Kara? / Can you do Prompt 3 for either Oso or Totty?<br/>GUIDELINE #2 - Can you do Prompt 15 for Jyushi? &amp; can it be a police!au or a mafiamatsu!au?<br/>GUIDELINE #2 - Can you do Prompt 13 for Choro? &amp; can it be comedic?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PLEASE read the rules &amp; guidelines first before making a suggestion. You may ask questions as well if things aren't clear for you.</p><p>PROMPT LIST 2021<br/>
1 - "We have to be quiet."<br/>
<strike>2 - "I might never get another chance to say this."</strike><br/>
3 - "Are you drunk?"<br/>
4 - "How much of that did you hear?"<br/>
5 - "Was that supposed to hurt?"<br/>
6 - "I can explain."<br/>
7 - "Do you regret it?"<br/>
8 - "I'm not going to leave."<br/>
9 - "Just keep moving. You saw nothing here."<br/>
10 - "Stop making a mess in my house."<br/>
11 - "Can I tell you a secret?"<br/>
12 - "No, I'm not drunk."<br/>
13 - "Didn't you guys used to be best friends?"<br/>
14 - "This is unbelievable. We can NOT be locked in here."<br/>
15 - "Whatever helps you sleep at night."<br/>
16 - "I've missed this."<br/>
17 - "I just want to go home."<br/>
18 - "I trusted you."<br/>
19 - "You need to rest!"<br/>
20 - "I never stood a chance, did I?"<br/>
21 - "Did you just...agree with me?"<br/>
22 - "That does not sound healthy."<br/>
23 - "It's just you - you're all alone."<br/>
24 - "I don't have a choice."<br/>
25 - "I'm trying, all the time. It is just so hard."<br/>
26 - "What do you want for your birthday?"<br/>
27 - "I wish I had a camera."<br/>
<strike>28 - "Stop coming back."</strike><br/>
29 - "I don't believe you."<br/>
30 - "I had to do it."<br/>
31 - "You can't be serious!"<br/>
32 - "Are you trying to flirt with me?"<br/>
33 - "I'm not sorry."<br/>
34 - "Do you have a date for Valentines Day?"<br/>
35 - "Bite me."</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to give suggestions! I'll be sure to do them as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ✹ ichimatsu matsuno - an echo of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this takes place right after the events in episode 5B, the ichimatsu angst episode<br/>ichimatsu takes some time away from his home &amp; goes off into the city, to be accompanied by someone he loves.</p><p>Requested by lilabliw:</p><p>PROMPT #2 for ICHIMATSU MATSUNO: "I might never get another chance to say this."<br/>Ichimatsu/GN!reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW: Mentions of self-h*rm; su*cide</b>
</p><p>Ichimatsu walks the streets in their city. It was a chilly night tonight, &amp; really, he just wanted to get away from the ‘comfort’ of his own home for now. His brothers immediately decided to give him his own space right after the incident. They safely got ESP kitty home, &amp; that was all Ichimatsu cared about.</p><p>He wanted to get away from the fact that his feelings were basically exposed to everyone in the room. It just made him feel vulnerable, stupid…pathetic. Ichimatsu bites back his own tears, curling his fists tighter inside the pocket of his hoodie. He feels alone.</p><p>Ichimatsu walks off of the sidewalk onto a park, where he finds the most lonesome bench to sit on. He watches as the city continues on living, the busy people walking on their expensive heels &amp; shoes entering expensive restaurants &amp; shops; cars driven by irresponsible drivers just wanting to get ahead. He doesn’t know if he wants to go home tonight. Or tomorrow. He doesn’t know when. Maybe he won’t.</p><p>“Ichimatsu?” a soft voice rings in his ears. His head whips to the direction, where he hears the familiar voice, &amp; there they were. (Y/N) is stopped in their tracks when they saw Ichimatsu on the bench of a park in the middle of the city. “I didn’t expect you to be here. What brings you here?” (Y/N) gives the boy a soft smile, walking over to where he’s seated. They sat down beside him, placing a comforting hand on Ichimatsu’s thigh. </p><p>“I…” Ichimatsu starts, “I don’t know.” </p><p>(Y/N) refuses to bring their face to a frown as they try their best to keep a smile on. “I heard about what happened…from Choromatsu.” (Y/N) says. They give time for Ichimatsu to reply, but he hasn’t. “You know, I was actually up in here looking for some stuff to buy for you guys; to make the mood at least a bit better.” (Y/N) confesses, giving a little chuckle. </p><p>Ichimatsu slowly looks at (Y/N), guilt creeping in to his gut. “You didn’t have to.” Ichimatsu says quietly. (Y/N) hums, “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” Comfortable silence falls on the duo, (Y/N) now joining in Ichimatsu watching the busy city live. </p><p>How long have they been friends? Ichimatsu just realizes. (Y/N) hasn’t been with him as long as Totoko was, but it felt like they’ve been there longer for Ichimatsu. They just feel different; they are different. He wants their relationship to be different. </p><p>“What was that? Sorry I can’t hear you, the city’s just so noisy.” (Y/N) laughs, cocking their head to the side in question. Ichimatsu turns red. Had he been talking his thoughts out? He wants to die even faster. “Say, wanna go walk somewhere quiet? I can walk you home, if you’d like.” (Y/N) offers, already standing up &amp; grabbing their things. </p><p>Ichimatsu stays silent, hesitant in answering. “Ichimatsu, they’re looking for you.” (Y/N) says softly, bending down to Ichimatsu’s height. “Please?” Ichimatsu feels like crying again. He breathes out shakily, looking away. </p><p>“You know, we don’t have to go home right now. We can just walk, go somewhere else, do something…like we used to?” (Y/N) says with a small smile, holding Ichimatsu’s face with both their hands, making him look up at them. “I’m here, Ichi.” </p><p>Ichimatsu looks into (Y/N)’s eyes. They feel different. They are different. Compared to anyone else, (Y/N) is different. Ichimatsu was going to say something, but instead stood up. “Let’s go.” Ichimatsu says, walking ahead slowly. He takes one of (Y/N)’s bags &amp; brings it, in order to help lessen the load they had to bring.<br/>
(Y/N) smiles genuinely, walking quickly after Ichimatsu. “You know I can bring those, right?” (Y/N) teases, lightly bumping shoulders with Ichimatsu. “I’d bring all your bags for all I care. You complain about things being heavy.” Ichimatsu retorts in his tired voice, a smirk forming on his features. </p><p>(Y/N) gasps dramatically, “I do not!” &amp; they bump into Ichimatsu once more, albeit more roughly, because of Ichimatsu’s reply. They both laugh at their stupid argument, leaving the boisterous city &amp; into the quiet areas where they are used to. (Y/N) brings out their phone, texting Todomatsu. Ichimatsu notices this &amp; slightly panics, asking, “What are you doing?” (Y/N) pats Ichimatsu’s shoulder in reassurance, “I’m letting them know that you’re with me, &amp; that you will be okay.” (Y/N) smiles at the boy, making him melt &amp; smile back slightly. </p><p>“Where do you want to go?” (Y/N) asks after their short conversation with Todomatsu, putting their phone away into their bag. “Anywhere.” Ichimatsu says vaguely, almost breaking out into a grin when (Y/N) rolls their eyes.</p><p>“Well, in that case, I’m feeling pretty hungry! Let’s grab a snack!” (Y/N) says excitedly, &amp; at the perfect time, they’ve arrived at the streets where there were tons &amp; tons of food stalls. “What are you feeling, Ichi?” (Y/N) hums, their eyes trailing at the numerous food stalls &amp; trying to decide which one they want.</p><p>“Mmm…” Ichimatsu hums as well, having a hard time to decide. A special stall catches (Y/N)’s eyes, and they excitedly run over to said stall. Ichimatsu follows quickly after. “Crepes!” (Y/N) exclaims excitedly, giggling. “I haven’t had these in a while!” </p><p>Ichimatsu examines the stall, looking at the assortment of flavors. “Which flavor do you want, Ichi? I’m getting the berry blast with chocolate sprinkles &amp; vanilla ice cream!” (Y/N) tugs on Ichimatsu’s hand lightly, eagerly waiting for his answer.</p><p>“I’ll take whatever you’re taking.” Ichimatsu answers, sitting down at one of the tables. (Y/N) rolls their eyes once more, “Alright then!” bounding towards the stall, cash ready in hand.</p><p>Ichimatsu watches (Y/N)’s figure as they excitedly order up their chosen flavor, their hair shining under the multiple lights the food stalls provided. He places the bags down on the table, finding that his wrists were aching after carrying heavy stuff for a while. He breathes out, just admiring (Y/N) &amp; their whole being.</p><p>
  <i>How did I end up so lucky, knowing you?</i>
</p><p>Ichimatsu notices (Y/N) now approaching their table with two big crepes on hand. They excitedly sit down, handing Ichimatsu his crepe. “Do you want water, or anything?” (Y/N) offers. “I’ll get it. You seem like you’re about to explode if you don’t start eating your crepe.” Ichimatsu teases, standing up. “I might just explode, Ichi!” (Y/N) laughs, finally eating their crepe &amp; savoring the sweet flavor.</p><p>Ichimatsu grabs two free water bottles from the stall, nodding his head at the stall owner in thanks before returning to their table. He gives (Y/N) one of the bottles, him starting to open up his. They eat in another comfortable silence, hearing other people talk about their lives as they eat their respective meals; seeing bright stars up in the night sky despite the lights surrounding them; feeling the cold air nick at their skin. It was perfect. </p><p>The time came where they’ve both finished their meal &amp; drink, &amp; it was 4 am. “Ichimatsu, I’m feeling pretty tired already!” (Y/N) whines, stretching as they walk away from the food stalls. “Just hold on. One last place, &amp; we can go home.” Ichimatsu silently pleads. (Y/N) sighs &amp; smiles at Ichimatsu, “Anything for you, Ichi.” They bump shoulders with Ichimatsu once more, making Ichimatsu smile at them. </p><p>They arrive at a playground, which wasn’t too far off from the food stalls. “Ahh, I remember this place!” (Y/N) says in amazement, looking around in awe. “Man, it really has been a while since I did anything at all with you guys.” (Y/N) laughs. Ichimatsu sits down at one of the swings, admiring the moment. (Y/N) sits beside him on the swings, &amp; they both put the bags down, lightly swinging.</p><p>“Ichi,” (Y/N) starts, “I understand why you’re still trying to push your brothers away.” Ichimatsu remains silent, still swinging. “But…you don’t have to anymore. They’re your brothers.” (Y/N) looks at Ichimatsu, “Please talk to them whenever you’re sad…or happy…or whenever you have accomplished something great.” </p><p>“I will always be there with you.” (Y/N) ends, smiling at the purple Matsuno. Ichimatsu doesn’t notice immediately, but he was crying. (Y/N) stands up from the swing, moving over in front of Ichimatsu. They hug him, &amp; Ichimatsu doesn’t hesitate a second to hug them back. “(Y/N)…” Ichimatsu cries silently, burying his head into their neck. “It’s okay, Ichi.” (Y/N) quietly comforts him, hugging him tighter. </p><p>“Awhile ago, before I found you, you were planning something bad, weren’t you?” (Y/N) carefully says, not pulling away from the hug. Ichimatsu tries his best to not cry louder. “Ichimatsu, you are worth more. Please, don’t hurt yourself, you don’t deserve any of the bad things.” (Y/N) is nearly crying as well, softly rubbing Ichimatsu’s back in comfort. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ichimatsu stammers, sniffing. His tears haven’t stopped. “Please…I might never get another chance to say this.” Ichimatsu breathes out harshly, hugging (Y/N) tighter. He doesn’t want to let go. “(Y/N), I love you. I love you so much.” Ichimatsu says quietly. (Y/N) smiles, &amp; just hugs Ichimatsu. They don’t respond.</p><p>Ichimatsu is back at the bench of the park in the middle of the city. His cheeks are wet. Shit, some passersby are looking at him. He pulls his face mask higher up into his face &amp; he pulls up his hood. </p><p>
  <i>It’s time to go home.</i>
</p><p>He passes by several stores, before finally approaching a quieter place. He passes by the food stalls, seeing the crepe stall being crowded by numerous satisfied customers; he passes by the abandoned playground, gathering dust &amp; filled with dead leaves. He reaches his home to see Karamatsu &amp; Choromatsu waiting by the door.</p><p>“Ichimatsu! Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!” Choromatsu exclaims as soon as he recognizes Ichimatsu’s figure. Karamatsu doesn’t waste a second giving the poor boy a hug. “Ichimatsu. Don’t do that again.” Is what the blue Matsuno just says, lightly shaking in relief &amp; worry. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I thought (Y/N) told you guys that they were with me.” Ichimatsu whispers, breathing out shakily.</p><p>The three fall into silence. Ichimatsu doesn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Karamatsu slowly pulls away from the hug, “…Ichimatsu…” Karamatsu doesn’t know what to say. They all know what happened to (Y/N). Ichimatsu pulls away harshly, stomping his way into the house. “I don’t want to hear it.” Is all he says in a dark &amp; deep tone. Ichimatsu rushes past his several other worried brothers, who have been looking for him the whole day, woken up by the noise outside. </p><p>He walks into their room, seeing ESP kitty sleeping by the window. Ichimatsu slowly approaches the feline, his eyes too weak to contain his feelings in. ESP Kitty wakes up in an instant, recognizing Ichimatsu.</p><p>“Ichimatsu-nyaa.” ESP Kitty responds, jumping into Ichimatsu’s lap as he falls down on to the floor in defeat, his heart broken again. He cries out loud, holding ESP Kitty close. “I don’t know what to fucking do.” Ichimatsu says in a broken tone, his tears falling down his face non-stop.</p><p>ESP Kitty places his paw on to Ichimatsu’s wet face, making Ichimatsu stop. </p><p>“(Y/N)-chan is gone nyaa, &amp; I couldn’t do anything about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAA I HAD THOUGHT OF MULTIPLE ENDINGS FOR THIS &amp; I WASN'T SATISFIED ENOUGH</p><p>alternate endings:<br/>- reader brings ichi home &amp; gets greeted by [random matsubro] with "Hey babe, thanks for bringing my brother home. love ya"<br/>- during the playground scene, esp kitty has escaped from the household once again to meet up with ichimatsu in the playground at the wrong time, hence esp kitty exposing every feeling ichi has for reader [would turn to a fluff/angst kind of path]<br/>- ichi was the one who's dead all along </p><p>but typing this out legit made me go &gt;:O &amp; i just had to go with it, &amp; here it is - one of my proudest works! hope u liked ;w; anyway, this is a great start to my prompts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ✤ osomatsu & ichimatsu matsuno - taken an interest [1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N) starts getting visited by an odd looking person every night...or were they two?</p><p>Requested by LiteralHumanGarbage:<br/>PROMPT #28 for OSOMATSU &amp; ICHIMATSU MATSUNO: "Stop coming back."</p><p>Yokaimatsu Au!Osomatsu&amp;Ichimatsu/F!Reader</p><p>some explicit warnings: slight bdsm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, this is my longest work yet. Super proud of this! altho I do apologize that it took a long time! A lot of things came up &amp; I forgot about this for awhile...but with newfound motivation, I was able to finish this! </p><p>hope you liked this, you horny fuckers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) has been feeling quite uneasy these past few days. She went &amp; visited her grandma who lives in nearly by the outskirts of Akatsuka Ward; so they were mostly surrounded by trees &amp; nature. It was pretty peaceful to be away from the city, to just be able to sit back on a rocking chair &amp; watch still life. </p><p>Well, which <i>was</i> supposed to be what (Y/N) was doing. </p><p>(Y/N) woke up early in the morning, the skies still a dark navy blue. She wore the big sweater her grandma knitted for her, quietly walking to the kitchen as to not wake her grandma up. She makes a hot cup of cocoa, which was really all that was available in her grandma's house. They ran out of coffee because of how frequently her grandma drank it. (Y/N) silently laughs at the realization, taking a sip out of her hot cocoa &amp; walking outside to the front porch. </p><p>The cold air pricked at (Y/N)'s exposed skin, making her shiver. She tries to pull the sweater lower down her thighs as she sits down on the rocking chair. She looks out into the far city of Akatsuka Ward, &amp; she can feel as though she can already hear the busy streets &amp; the passing of cars. She takes a bigger sip of her hot cocoa, noticing that it's slowly becoming colder. (Y/N)'s starts to lean back against the chair &amp; close her eyes, when her peace was interrupted by a rustling coming from the bushes. She becomes alert, quietly setting her cup of cocoa down on to the table next to her.</p><p>She stands up slowly, keeping her eye on the bushes. (Y/N) crouches down, tiptoeing down the steps closer to the bushes. She seems something. A fox tail...tails?</p><p>"(Y/N)?" (Y/N) shrieks, quickly turning around - not missing the sound of <i>something</i> running away from the bushes.</p><p>"Grandma!" (Y/N) sighs out deeply, calming her fast-beating heart. "What were you doing with my bushes?" Her grandma is clad in her nightgown, with a shawl around her shoulders. "It's nothing, grandma. I heard a noise coming from 'em, it must've just been a rodent." (Y/N) laughs off her silliness. Her grandma smiles softly at her, placing a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder. "Are you finished with your hot cocoa?" she asks, gesturing to (Y/N)'s cold cup of cocoa. </p><p>"Yes, grandma. I'll clean it up, don't worry." (Y/N) says, grabbing the cup &amp; giving her grandma a reassuring smile. "What were you doing here so early in the morning?" Her grandma questions, rubbing her arms for some heat. "I woke up, &amp; couldn't go back to sleep. I figured I'd just start the day by hanging out here." (Y/N) explains, helping her grandma inside. (Y/N) looks back at the bushes to see a pair of eyes staring back at her. She just might call an exterminator later.</p><p>"What do you want for breakfast, hun?" Her grandma asks, moving to the kitchen. "Oh, dear..." the exclamation makes (Y/N) follow after her grandma in the kitchen. "I just remembered that we're running out of food." Her grandma clicks her tongue, shaking her head.</p><p>(Y/N) cocks her head to the side in confusion. "Hun, I'll have to take a trip to the city. I've got a lot to buy." Her grandma says, walking over to her handbag. "How long will you be?" (Y/N) asks worriedly, playing with her fingers. "Hmm, considering the amount of vegetables &amp; meat we're missing...not only that, I have to buy new bowls &amp; plates for my kitchen..." Her grandma starts, rubbing her chin in thought.</p><p>"I'll be gone for a day or two, hun." The answer takes (Y/N) aback, "Where will you be staying in the city?" (Y/N) exclaims. "Don't worry (Y/N)-chan. I'm still a strong lil' lady. Besides, I've got some friends in the city! They can help me with the shopping, &amp; I'll be staying over their house." The grandma laughs, waving her hand dismissively. "You get to stay here during the time I'm gone, hun. I need someone to look after the house." The grandma tuts, taking her small phone to send out texts to her city friends to let them know that she is on the way.</p><p>"Are you sure, Grandma? I can go instead of you..." (Y/N) offers. "(Y/N)-chan, you won't be at my place for long; &amp; I know how much you love hanging out somewhere in peace." Her grandma smiles at her, grabbing her hat &amp; an umbrella. "I've left some money there on the counter for you if you want to order any food. There's still a bit of instant ramen somewhere in the kitchen." Her grandma reminds, opening the front door. </p><p>"I'll see you in a few days, hun!" is the last thing her grandma says to (Y/N) before she leaves the house. (Y/N) is left in her quiet &amp; small home in silence.</p><p>
  <i>Guess it's time to cook some...instant ramen.</i>
</p><p>(Y/N) is now back at the front porch, watching the long small lake running by the side of their house leading up to the city. She sips on the hot soup of the ramen, relishing in the fact that despite the sunny day, the wind was cool &amp; comfortable. She sits back &amp; places her hot bowl of ramen on to the table, grabbing her preferred cold drink to complement with the ramen. </p><p>She sighs out in comfort, closing her eyes. She stays in the comfort of fresh air &amp; cool wind for longer...until she gets an idea. (Y/N)'s home alone...&amp; her clothes are making her feel pretty warm. She grins, bringing her bowl of ramen back inside the house. She consumes all of that was in the bowl, hastily placing the bowl in the sink. (Y/N) then starts stripping - undressing every piece of garment until she is just wearing her underwear.</p><p>Gleeful at the piece of freedom given to her, she spins around in front of the mirror. "Man, I feel like swimming." (Y/N) laughs to herself, walking outside of her room &amp; into the kitchen. She fixes herself up a cold drink before walking to the front porch once more to enjoy the cold breeze. "This is nice." (Y/N) sighs out in happiness, slowly closing her eyes.</p><p>
  <i>I guess being home alone isn't that bad after all. I should come up with several other things to do while Grandma isn't here yet.</i>
</p><p>(Y/N) doesn't notice, but she falls into a deep slumber, napping on the lightly rocking chair with her half-finished drink. That is, until she is woken again by the loud rustling of the bushes. (Y/N) rubs her eyes to clear her vision of any dark spots. The sky is turning dark, how long had she been asleep? "Man, I slept for too long..." (Y/N) yawns, standing up to stretch. Looking at the clock that was hung up on the wall on top of the door, (Y/N) is almost taken aback that she had been sleeping for 8 hours. She sighs, "Not like I had anything better to do." (Y/N) grabs her sad, warm drink that she hasn't finished &amp; brings it to the sink. She starts washing the dishes, bowls, &amp; glasses that she used throughout the whole day.</p><p>During this, (Y/N) hears her stomach rumble. She remembers the money left by her grandma, &amp; she grins at the realization. After washing &amp; drying the dishes, she puts them aside &amp; grabs the cash on the counter. (Y/N) counts at least 11,000 yen [around $46 or Php5000], which made (Y/N) giddy. She decides to order some chicken wings &amp; pizza, along with her alcoholic beverage of choice. </p><p>She waits for the delivery guy to reach her home, readying the money. There was another rustling of the bushes, &amp; this doesn't go unnoticed by (Y/N). She eyes the bushes like she did this morning, holding a stance as she moves closer to the bushes with caution. Do rodents stay inside of bushes for that long? Maybe, if the rodent were a female &amp; had her children hidden inside the bushes. (Y/N) doesn't care, she needed to know <i>immediately</i>. What if it were a dangerous creature? </p><p>&amp; out it pops, surprising (Y/N) as she gives off a shriek, falling on her ass. She holds her arms up to cover her face, realizing that she hadn't been attacked. She peeks through her fingers to see...a cat?</p><p>It was giving her a salty &amp; annoyed look, hissing before walking off away into wherever it lives. (Y/N) confusedly stands up, watching it walk away. She doesn't hear any tiny mewls of kittens from the bushes, &amp; she doesn't think that cat was a female either. I mean, she did see the furry balls. </p><p>(Y/N) sighs, calming her fast heart, falling back onto her chair. In the distance, she sees a delivery bike nearing her house; which ultimately makes her forget about what just happened as she grabs the money. </p><p>"Ma'am (L/N), your order from Akatsuka's Wings Resto?" The delivery guy calls out after stopping his bike in front of the house. "Yes! Thank you," (Y/N) says gratefully, taking the food from the person's hands &amp; handing him the cash. "Here is an extra payment sir, for delivering it so far out from the city! Thank you for your services." (Y/N) smiles, bowing. The delivery guy holds a visible flustered look on his face as he bows back to (Y/N), "Thank you for your consideration, miss!" he replies.</p><p>"Stay safe!" (Y/N) waves, bringing the food into her home. The delivery guy drives off back into the city. A pair of eyes watch (Y/N) close the door to her home.</p><p>(Y/N) unpacks the food, looking at her beverage in delight; encased in a reasonably sized bottle. She stores it in the freezer for later, grabbing a pitcher of water to go with her meal. She sits in front of the television whilst placing her food on the coffee table, switching to her favorite show.</p><p>"Thank you for the food!" (Y/N) exclaims before digging in to her meal.</p><p>Time has passed by &amp; (Y/N) leans against the couch with a satisfied groan, patting her full stomach. She leaves her mess on the coffee table as she takes her alcohol from the freezer, now nicely cold &amp; looking savory. (Y/N) grins, grabbing a glass cup &amp; filling it halfway with ice. She pours the beverage into the cup, taking a small sip. She sits back onto the couch, continuously watching her favorite show.</p><p>(Y/N) was already halfway into the bottle, &amp; this she regrets. She doesn't know whether to save it for tomorrow or to just finish it for today, but she couldn't decide as she could feel herself falling asleep. "Ugh..." (Y/N)'s head was slightly pounding, slowly laying down onto the couch. She doesn't feel full anymore, but just full of body pain &amp; headaches from the alcohol. (Y/N) was just about to fall asleep until she hears those goddamn bushes again, but something was different. Footsteps came from outside, opening the front door. (Y/N) hears the footsteps approach her place in the couch where she is, a deep chuckle resonates from a warm figure standing in front of her.</p><p>(Y/N) doesn't have enough strength to react, her blurry vision doing her best to focus on who was there.</p><p>"Well, look at you." The voice whispers to (Y/N) as she could feel the person crouching down to her level, "You're drinking without me?" The voice teases. It was a male, (Y/N) realized. Alarm bells went off her head as she tried to push away the guy with what's left of her strength. "Calm down, princess." He laughs, patting her head. "I'll be taking care of you tonight."</p><p>(Y/N) feels herself being picked up, and it didn't feel like a second even passed when she was softly thrown onto her soft bed. "You look pretty cute, (Y/N)." He whispers into her ear, making her sinfully turn red. Who was this man? Why is she feeling so comfortable around him?? </p><p>(Y/N) groans, trying to push the man away from her once more. "Come on, I'm getting hurt here with you try'na push me away." He pouts, but (Y/N) couldn't see it. He sits down next to her on the bed, maintaining a grin. "Do you want any water, cutie?" </p><p>As (Y/N) weirdly trusts this guy, she lightly nods her head, taking up his offer to get her some water. "I'll be right back." </p><p>(Y/N)'s head was pounding much worse now as she lets out an audible groan, bringing her hand up to her head. She doesn't even notice that the guy was back. "Here you go, (Y/N)." He says, helping (Y/N) sit up to drink water. "I've already put aspirin in there." He adds, inching closer to (Y/N)'s face. "Mmm..." (Y/N) hums as she takes a sip from the water, holding onto the man. "I'm Osomatsu, by the way...&amp; I'm a yokai." </p><p>(Y/N) almost does a spit-take, her eyes now wide &amp; her mind all cleared from all the pain - <i>well, kind of,</i> - as she tries to process what he, <i>Osomatsu</i>, said. With a now clearing vision, she sees Osomatsu wearing a red &amp; white traditional outfit; his fox ears popping out of his head &amp; the numerous fox tails he's had behind him. "W-What --" (Y/N) starts, &amp; Osomatsu just shushes the girl. "I know, you were expecting a <i>rodent</i>, weren't you?" Osomatsu grins, pushing her down onto the bed with himself on top of her. "I-I don't know, I thought I s-saw a fox out there...or a cat...?" (Y/N) tries to reason, placing her hands on Osomatsu's shoulders.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" (Y/N) exclaims as Osomatsu dives down into (Y/N)'s neck, kissing &amp; lightly sucking the area. "Mm...you know, my plan <i>was</i> to just visit you tonight; which was perfect, since your granny won't be here for a few days..." Osomatsu breathes out, his hand inching up (Y/N)'s waist. "...You suddenly came out nearly <i>naked</i>, &amp; I couldn't help myself, ya know? &amp; now <i>you're</i> under me, nearly naked." </p><p>(Y/N) pushes him off lightly, staring up into his eyes. "What's made you come to me?" (Y/N) asks, her face red. "Are you a Kitsune?" she adds, staring at Osomatsu's tails. "Mhm. A simple answer, I just liked you." Osomatsu grins at the female, now climbing on top of her once more. "W-Wait!!! Are you planning to have a deal with me or something? This is all so sudden!" (Y/N) shouts, trying to resist Osomatsu's soft kisses. </p><p>"Mm...no deal, nothing. I just wanted to be with you." Osomatsu says in honesty, nipping on (Y/N)'s earlobe. This whole time, (Y/N) tries to hold back her lewd noises. "Come on, just one night. Then, you can decide if you want to be with me too." Osomatsu captures (Y/N)'s lips in a rough kiss, which makes her moan in surprise. She holds onto Osomatsu's shoulders, reciprocating the kiss. It doesn't take long for Osomatsu to turn their kissing into a heavy makeout session, groping (Y/N) in all sorts of places - her chest, her thighs, her waist.</p><p>(Y/N) doesn't even attempt to hold back her noises any more, which amused Osomatsu. He strips her off of her bra in a quick motion, which made (Y/N) exclaim &amp; hide herself. "Come on, princess. As if I hadn't seen them before." Osomatsu comments, smiling down at her red face. "W-What do you mean by that?" (Y/N) retorts, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. "I've watched you shower." He simply replies, kissing her shoulder blades. </p><p>"You're a creep." (Y/N) huffs, allowing Osomatsu to pull away her arms from her chest. "You just made out with this creep, &amp; now you're allowing this creep to suck on your tits." (Y/N) blushes at Osomatsu's straightforward dialogue, not having enough time to react as she moans in pleasure when Osomatsu brings her nipple into his mouth, sucking sweetly. He massages the other boob, mainly playing with her other nipple. (Y/N) runs her hand through Osomatsu's hair, gripping lightly. She takes notice on Osomatsu's fox ears, lightly brushing against them.</p><p>"Watch it, princess. They're sensitive." Osomatsu says, biting (Y/N)'s underboob, which makes her gasp out. He goes lower, kissing her navel &amp; then her clothed sex, which made her lightly react at the sensation. "Do you want it off?" Osomatsu asks teasingly, kissing her inner thighs, lightly biting at other areas. "I do..." (Y/N) whispers in an embarrassed tone, looking away from Osomatsu.</p><p>"Princess, I need you to speak up for me...&amp; I'd appreciate it if you used my name," Osomatsu grins up at her, using his thumb to slowly rub on (Y/N)'s clit, making her shake from the feeling. "A-Ah...I want it off, Osomatsu..." (Y/N) says, panting. "...Please fuck me." she pleads, gripping Osomatsu's hair with her fingers. He groans in delight, ripping off (Y/N)'s underwear, exposing her sex. He places a finger in, pumping it in &amp; out to build up her pleasure. (Y/N) lets out high pitched moans, scratching at Osomatsu's back. His outfit was now sliding off his shoulders, a visible erection seen through his boxers.</p><p>Osomatsu pulls his finger out, making (Y/N) whine for more. "Mm, babe, you're so wet, I don't need to make you even wetter with my fingers." Osomatsu moans, unsheating his cock from his underwear. "Ahh, are you ready, (Y/N)-chan?" Osomatsu asks, grinning at her annoyed face. "J-Just do it!" (Y/N) huffs, looking into Osomatsu's eyes as he pushes his cock into her sex.</p><p>"A-Ahh!" (Y/N) moans out loud, her head craning up against the pillows. Osomatsu groans, resting his forehead onto her chest. "F-Fuck, you're so tight..." Osomatsu fully pushes in his dick, already pulling out. "You're so hot, (Y/N)-chan." He teases, chuckling. "Shut up, stupid." (Y/N) grumbles, panting. "I'll be moving, now." Osomatsu bites on (Y/N)'s neck &amp; shoulder as he starts fucking (Y/N) in a normal pace. (Y/N) doesn't hold back her sounds, digging her nails into Osomatsu's back, which makes his dick twitch inside of her. </p><p>"Shit, (Y/N)..." Osomatsu growls, moving faster &amp; harder against (Y/N). "Fuck, h-hahh, you're going so rough..." (Y/N) moans, wrapping her legs around Osomatsu's hips. "Mmmh...!"</p><p>It feels bizarre for (Y/N) as she's letting some yokai kitsune fuck her into oblivion, but in the moment, she cannot bring herself to care. She was too knee deep into the pleasure, &amp;...oh god, is she about to cum?</p><p>"Mmh, fuck! O-Oso..mmm, I'm about to cum!" (Y/N) gasps, feeling her sex twitching against Osomatsu's dick, which was continuously pounding in &amp; out of her. "Go on, babe...cum." Osomatsu moans, feeling himself about to cum as well. </p><p>(Y/N) hits her orgasm, moaning loudly as she does so - but Osomatsu doesn't stop. The pleasure becomes too much as she could feel her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. "O-Oso...! Osom-matsu...Ah!" (Y/N) uncontrollably moans, holding on to Osomatsu. "Fuck, (Y/N)..." Osomatsu groans out loud, pulling out the last second to cum on her thighs &amp; stomach. Osomatsu moans, slowly rubbing his dick to remove any excess cum shooting out. He stops, &amp; the both of them are left panting. "T-That was good, babe." Osomatsu gives (Y/N) a lopsided grin, pulling away out of her. "Care for a shower?" Osomatsu teases, stripping off of his outfit that he was <i>still</i> wearing up until that point.</p><p>(Y/N) breathes out tiredly before slowly getting up to go to the shower with Osomatsu.</p><p>(Y/N) barely has any memory of last night as she wakes up groggily. Sitting up, she stares into the wall of her room, nearly spacing out until she hears a noise. (Y/N) looks at her open bedroom doorway, seeing a huge kitsune just about to walk outside. It winks at her before hopping out.</p><p>Oh god. Oh <i>god, oh GOD </i>, what did she do last night? (Y/N) stands up, clutching her head. It was slightly pounding - she remembers drinking last night, she remembers being carried to her room last night, she remembers taking aspirin last night, she remembers having...sex...with Osomatsu...last night. </p><p>(Y/N) lets out a shriek, realizing she just had <i>sex</i> with a goddamn <i>yokai!</i> She doesn't know if she'd be cursed for eternity or if there would be more yokai stalking her home, she was just straight out terrified.</p><p>Outside of her home, Osomatsu is walking off into the woods, snickering to himself.</p><p>(Y/N) went through the whole day feeling worried &amp; paranoid sitting in front of the TV, not being able to eat because of her overthinking. She drinks her hot cocoa once more, breathing out slowly. The day goes by quickly, (Y/N) frowning at the realization that so many hours have already passed.</p><p>(Y/N)'s skin gets goosebumps when she hears a thump somewhere in the house. She yelps in surprise, looking around frantically. (Y/N) stays silent, leaving her hot cocoa on the coffee table; leaving the TV on. She tiptoes on the wooden floor with her socks, keeping a low stance. (Y/N) keeps her breathing even, looking around for any signs of Osomatsu. </p><p>"What are you doing?" A low voice asks from behind her. (Y/N) screams, turning around quickly - her hand flying to meet with the face of whoever snuck in; but it was stopped by a firm hand. (Y/N) was taken aback, staring at the hand gripping her wrist. Her eyes move over to the hand's owner. "Osomatsu!" (Y/N) grunts, yanking her wrist away from his hold. "What are <i>you</i> doing? I thought a burglar snuck in." (Y/N) exclaims, moving past him; bumping shoulders with the yokai. "I don't want you here. <i>Stop coming back.</i> Leave me alone." (Y/N) says with a bitter tone, plopping herself back down on the couch, calming her beating heart.</p><p>With no reply, Osomatsu walks over to (Y/N), pushing her down against the couch &amp; crawling on top of her figure. "Osomatsu!" (Y/N) yells, pushing at Osomatsu's chest. A visible red hue is dusted over (Y/N)'s cheeks as she tries to resist Osomatsu's advances on to her. "I'm <i>not</i> Osomatsu." 'Osomatsu' simply says, staring holes into (Y/N)'s own. </p><p>"What? Who else would you be?" (Y/N) asks hastily, wracking for answers in her brain. Osomatsu must be fucking with her. Now that (Y/N) notices, <i>Osomatsu</i> doesn't look like a part-Kitsune anymore. He looks more of a...cat?</p><p>"You haven't heard of identical siblings?" The yokai says, snickering mockingly at (Y/N). (Y/N) has an embarrassed &amp; irritated blush on her features. "S-So, you're...Osomatsu's brother?" (Y/N) meekly asks. </p><p>"Duh." He simply replies, his eyes trailing down (Y/N)'s face, to her neck, to her chest. "I'm Ichimatsu." Ichimatsu introduces himself, his eyes in contact with (Y/N) once more. (Y/N) takes notice of the tail swaying behind Ichimatsu in a cunning way. "Well...<i>Ichimatsu</i>...why are you here?" (Y/N) asks with more harshness. "Nii-san wouldn't stop talking about you. I thought I could take a look for myself, so I snuck out." Ichimatsu says, his fingers tapping &amp; playing with (Y/N)'s skin. "He wasn't lying when he said you were hot. Now, to confirm about the sex." Ichimatsu grins, a dark look on his features.</p><p>"W-What?" (Y/N) starts, but was interrupted by Ichimatsu forcefully kissing her. (Y/N) exclaims, her hand gripping on Ichimatsu's shoulder tighter. Ichimatsu pushes his tongue through (Y/N)'s lips; (Y/N) softly biting on Ichimatsu's tongue, hoping that he'd pull away. The opposite happened, eliciting a groan from the male. Ichimatsu paws at (Y/N)'s ass, bringing one of her legs around his hips. Ichimatsu pulls away, roughly sucking &amp; kissing on (Y/N)'s neck &amp; shoulder. "A-Ahh...s-stop it!" (Y/N) squeals as Ichimatsu harshly grabs (Y/N)'s boob, squeezing lightly. </p><p>"You know, this is just turning me on even more." Ichimatsu says with a low whisper as we breathes cool air onto (Y/N)'s neck, making her shiver. "But, I'd appreciate it if you stopped resisting &amp; be more submissive to me." Ichimatsu growls, biting on her exposed neck. (Y/N) lets out a moan, her thighs lightly moving up. With Ichimatsu straddling her &amp; one of her legs between his, it wasn't hard for (Y/N) to accidentally brush against Ichimatsu's hard cock with her thigh. Ichimatsu breathes out a shaky moan, proceeding to kiss down (Y/N)'s chest. He rips (Y/N)'s shirt off of her, licking his lips once he sees her bare chest.</p><p>"You didn't wear any underwear today, hm?" Ichimatsu darkly stares at (Y/N), lust clouding his eyes as he breathes on to (Y/N)'s nipple. (Y/N) was already panting, holding back her moans. "Mm...I don't like it when you stay silent, kitten." Ichimatsu's cat ears twitch in annoyance as he latches on to (Y/N)'s nipple, sucking roughly. (Y/N) lets out a high pitched sound, her hand flying over to Ichimatsu's messy locks; gripping, pulling, tightening. The nekomata groans at the rough treatment, leaving bite marks &amp; hickeys on (Y/N)'s chest. He kneads the other breast with his free hand, pinching &amp; lightly pulling her nipple. </p><p>Ichimatsu moves down, pulling off (Y/N)'s shorts &amp; throwing it off to the side. The lack of underwear made Ichimatsu's dick twitch &amp; grow harder. He looks up at (Y/N), smirking. </p><p>Ichimatsu forces (Y/N)'s legs open so he could see her dripping sex clearly. "L-Let go..." (Y/N) cries out, covering her face from embarrassment. "You're already so fucking wet...are you about to cum?" Ichimatsu says harshly, biting on (Y/N)'s inner thighs. Ichimatsu pulls (Y/N) up into a sitting position, only to turn her around &amp; push her back onto the couch with her ass still in the air. </p><p>"I-Ichimatsu...!" (Y/N) yelps in surprise, holding herself up with her arms &amp; looking back at the yokai who was already unsheathing his dick from his boxers. </p><p>Ichimatsu groans, rubbing the head of his dick against (Y/N)'s wet sex. "Ah...you feel so hot inside, kitten." Ichimatsu bites his lip, slapping (Y/N)'s ass, getting a moan out of the female. Ichimatsu brings his hand down, pulling (Y/N) up flush against his chest by gripping onto her hair, eliciting a pained noise from (Y/N). "Do you want this dick inside of you, slut?" Ichimatsu growls into (Y/N)'s ear as he continuously rubs his dick between the cheeks of (Y/N)'s ass. </p><p>"Are you that desperate for me fucking the living hell out of you?" Ichimatsu bites down on (Y/N)'s shoulder. "A-Ah, Ichimatsu...!" (Y/N) moans, feeling Ichimatsu's hand snake around her neck &amp; keep a steady grip on it. "You don't call me Ichimatsu." Ichimatsu says with a low voice. "You call me <i>Ichimatsu-sama.</i>" Ichimatsu roughly enters (Y/N) in one swift thrust, making (Y/N) moan out loud. Ichimatsu pushes (Y/N) down onto the couch once more, holding a tight grip on her hips &amp; ass as he mercilessly thrusts into her. </p><p>(Y/N) melted into a puddle of gibberish moans &amp; overall wanton pleasure. She can't form words from how different this feeling was compared to when she had sex with Osomatsu. "Ah..." Ichimatsu groans, slapping (Y/N)'s ass, making her grow tighter. "Fuck...you really love being slapped, huh? I felt your pussy tighten just now, it's so needy for my cock." Ichimatsu growls, thrusting harder into (Y/N). </p><p>"A-Ah...! I-Ichim..Mmm..." (Y/N) lets out, panting harshly as she claws at the couch. "What was that, you slut? Speak up, or I won't let you cum." Ichimatsu painfully slows down, making it an anticlimactic situation before (Y/N) was about to cum. "Hahh...I-Ichimatsu-sama..." (Y/N) whimpers out, looking back at Ichimatsu with a tear-stained face. Ichimatsu grips (Y/N)'s ass, rubbing it slowly as he continues fucking her with a gentle pace. "What is it, kitten? I want to hear you screaming my name." Ichimatsu grins darkly, staring back at (Y/N)'s eyes.</p><p>"I-Ichimatsu-sama...please, fuck me...make me cum..." (Y/N) pleads, panting out. Ichimatsu leans over (Y/N), making her moan as Ichimatsu's dick gets pushed in further (Y/N)'s pussy. "You want your master to make you cum like a good kitten?" Ichimatsu purrs, whispering into (Y/N)'s ear. "Y-Yes!" (Y/N) cries out. "Ah...I guess I have no choice. I have to make my kitten satisfied." Ichimatsu says coyly, holding (Y/N)'s head down onto the couch. </p><p>Ichimatsu starts fucking (Y/N) into oblivion, growling as he does so. (Y/N) immediately starts seeing stars, uncontrollably moaning &amp; drooling into the couch.</p><p>"I-Ichimatsu-sama! Ichimatsu-sama!" (Y/N) moans loudly, her sounds turning high pitched as she nears her orgasm. </p><p>She squirts hard on to Ichimatsu's dick, making Ichimatsu groan loudly at the tightness; but that doesn't stop him. "Ah...kitten, I wasn't finished yet." Ichimatsu bites his lip, reaching over to (Y/N)'s clit. He rubs her clit, continuously thrusting in &amp; out of her. This makes (Y/N) crazy, letting out noises she hasn't heard from herself before. "I-Ichimatsu! Ichimatsu--ah! P-Please, I already came...!" (Y/N) whimpers, her legs uncontrollably shaking against Ichimatsu's hard thrusts. </p><p>Ichimatsu ignores her, continuing to fuck (Y/N) as he nears his orgasm. Ichimatsu starts growling, his thrusts getting sloppier. "Ah...(Y/N)..." Ichimatsu moans, gripping on to (Y/N)'s ass. "Fuck...I'm about to cum, kitten. Take it all." Ichimatsu groans, filling (Y/N)'s pussy up with his cum. Ichimatsu lets out deep &amp; heavy breaths, slowly pulling out of (Y/N). They both groan at the sensation, panting out their weariness. </p><p>(Y/N) lays down on her side, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. She lets out deep breaths, thighs still slightly shaking from the orgasm &amp; the overstimulation. </p><p>"I'm gonna go shower." Ichimatsu bluntly says, walking off naked. (Y/N) tiredly sits up, puffing her cheeks in annoyance at the cold yokai. "I'm going to go join you." (Y/N) mumbles at the same tone Ichimatsu had. </p><p>Ichimatsu &amp; (Y/N) share a shower together, the nice feeling of cold water falling down on to their warm skin. (Y/N) eyes Ichimatsu, his toned body, &amp; his cat ears. </p><p>"Ichimatsu, you're a nekomata, right?" (Y/N) asks out of the blue, lathering shampoo into her hair. Ichimatsu glances at her, rubbing soap on to himself. He nods, not even bothering to reply. "...Do you dislike showering? You know, since you're kind of a cat." (Y/N) asks again, a small smile growing on her lips. Ichimatsu breathes out of his nose, washing the soap off of his body. </p><p>"Showering isn't that bad when I'm in human form. As a cat, it sucks more to get wet because of my thick fur." Ichimatsu mumbles, closing his eyes as he washes his face. He eyes (Y/N), a smirk growing on his features. "Mm...I guess I can agree with nii-san about you being hot, &amp; about the sex being great." Ichimatsu blurts out, walking out of the shower, leaving (Y/N) with a red face. </p><p>(Y/N) wakes up, her tired eyes fighting against the sunlight. She tries sitting up, but is greeted by a painful ache on her hips &amp; lower regions. She hisses at the sensation, nearly crying. (Y/N) bites her lip to fight the pain. "Ahh...fuck." (Y/N) groans, falling back down on to the bed. "Fuck you, Ichimatsu."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaand I'm ending it there! But don't worry, the next chapter will have the two matsubros going at it with reader-chan at the same time. I just wanted to post this already so I could have more content LMAO, hope you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. choromatsu matsuno - time with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>choromatsu has taken a liking to his male friend. he gets invited over to his friend's house.</p><p>Requested by anon :O</p><p>PROMPT #32 for CHOROMATSU MATSUNO: "Are you trying to flirt with me?"<br/>Choromatsu/M!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choromatsu is already breaking out into a sweat, &amp; he wasn't even on the way to (Y/N)'s house. Ah, (Y/N). He had been his friend since middle school, they knew each other like the back of their hands.</p><p>Choromatsu breathes out shakily, fixing his outfit for the ninth time in front of the mirror, jolting when he hears their doorbell ring. <i>Who could that be?</i></p><p>"I'll get it!!!" Jyushimatsu announces, bouncing down the stairs &amp; onto their entrance. The rest of the brothers excluding Choromatsu were laying down onto the ground, groaning at how hot the day was. "Choromatsu, you gotta chill, bro." Osomatsu pipes, seeing Choromatsu looking frustrated with over-fixing his outfit. It contained a black sando underneath a thin pastel green short-sleeved polo, dark brown shorts that reached his shins, &amp; flipflops. </p><p>"You look fine. I'm sure (Y/N) likes you either way." Osomatsu sits up, snickering at the view of Choromatsu's red face reflected on to the mirror. "It's not that!!! Shut up." Choromatsu huffs, grabbing his wallet, phone, a small bag with anime DVDs &amp; a special plushie he might just be able to use later. Jyushimatsu is heard running up the stairs, panting like a dog. "Choromatsu nii-san! (Y/N)-san is downstairs, he decided to pick you up for your hangout!" Jyushimatsu announces once he slams the door open, walking over back to Ichimatsu &amp; sitting down right after. </p><p>"Uwee..." Some of the brothers tease, making Choromatsu turn redder than a berry. "Weren't you supposed to be the one going over his house, nii-san?" Todomatsu asks, grinning cunningly. "You were spending so much time in front of the mirror, (Y/N)-chan decided to come over to get you instead." Ichimatsu adds.</p><p>"Nonsense, <i>burazzas!</i> Do not give our dear brother more reason to be anxious. I'm sure he's being gentlemanly for his dear friend." Karamatsu comes to Choromatsu's rescue [Choromatsu hates to admit] as he holds Choromatsu close, his hand gripping his shoulder. </p><p>"Let me go, nii-san. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all know (Y/N) by now! He's...<i>gentlemanly</i> like that." Choromatsu's voice grows smaller as more words left his mouth. The room was filled with snickers from the boys. </p><p>"I've got to go." Choromatsu huffs, walking out of the room, fuming. Choromatsu bounds down the stairs of their home, trying to ignore his loudly beating heart pounding in his ears. You must be wondering why Choromatsu is <i>this</i>  nervous when it comes to today, specifically.</p><p>Well, today was the day that Choromatsu is confessing to (Y/N). </p><p>This is not new for (Y/N), because all throughout middle school, he was pretty much the pretty boy of the batch. Girls would come to him to confess, more too often that (Y/N) would ask for Choromatsu to give him company while a girl confesses their crush for (Y/N). It spread during highschool that (Y/N) was actually <i>gay</i>, &amp; a ton of boys would just confess to him instead. </p><p>But always, <i>always...</i></p><p>(Y/N) would always reject them. He never got tired of it, but he did feel bad about it. </p><p>Choromatsu expects to be one of the people (Y/N) rejects, but of course, there is always the hope that he'd have his feelings reciprocated. This is something totally new for Choromatsu, on the other hand. His brothers were actually the ones who encouraged him to confess to (Y/N). Choromatsu actually confessed to his brothers that he was gay, one night during their drinking. It came out of Choromatsu, slurred &amp; red-faced; &amp; his brothers, albeit wasted, looked at each other &amp; just laughed. Not in a bad way, but in a way where they deemed it funny that Choromatsu thinks they were bad enough to not accept any of their brothers gay. </p><p><i>Besides, it's less competition for us!</i> The eldest would joke, the rest would agree; &amp; they'd all share a laugh. They were all surprisingly supportive of it. </p><p>Anyway, moving on to the present. </p><p>Choromatsu opens the door to their entrance, his face still visibly red as he comes face-to-face with (Y/N) himself. "Hey, Choro!" The male greets, a wide grin on his features. "You ready now?" (Y/N) jokes, getting the feeling that Choromatsu obsessively tried to fix himself before he went down. "Y-Yeah. Let's go, (Y/N)." Choromatsu gives back a meek smile, nodding. </p><p>"I'll be leaving!" Choromatsu calls out into the house before stepping out &amp; closing the door. "Maaan, it's such a nice day out!" (Y/N) exclaims, stretching his arms out. He wore a black muscle tee &amp; comfy basketball shorts over his person, along with old &amp; tattered flipflops that he'd owned for years already. Choromatsu makes a mental note that he should buy (Y/N) new flipflops.</p><p>"We're watching the new series of <i>Kyaa-kun: Magical Yokai Girl</i>, right?" (Y/N) asks, looking at Choromatsu. </p><p>"Y-Yeah. I got the DVDs here with me!" Choromatsu laughs, embarrassed. He scratches his head timidly. "That was fast! Weren't they on sale just yesterday?" (Y/N) points out, poking at Choromatsu's warm cheeks. "Yeah...I had to fight my way into the line." Choromatsu grumbles, making (Y/N) laugh out loud. "I'm glad you did, Choro-kun. This will be fun!" (Y/N) slings an arm around Choromatsu's shoulders, bringing him closer in a buddy-buddy way.</p><p>Choromatsu grins back at (Y/N), a tender look clouding in his eyes. </p><p>The duo finally reaches (Y/N)'s house, which was just a couple of blocks away from the Matsuno Household. "Come on in, Choro." (Y/N) hums, opening the door to his abode. He closes the door after Choromatsu tiptoes in, attempting to be polite; which makes (Y/N) chuckle. "Choro-kun, I live alone. You can be as loud as you want." (Y/N) laughs. </p><p>"A-Ah, right...I forget that you're not living with your parents anymore. It just feels so bizarre." Choromatsu sighs out, removing his flipflops &amp; positioning it neatly on the floor; standing by (Y/N) patiently as (Y/N) removes his flipflops. "You can go on to the living room, Choro. Prepare the DVDs &amp; whatnot. I'll be getting the snacks," (Y/N) grins, carelessly leaving his flipflops on the floor as we walks over towards the kitchen.</p><p>Choromatsu timidly walks over to the living room, approaching the big television. He takes out the DVDs, inserting the first movie of the series. Choromatsu pauses the movie immediately, bringing out his phone while waiting for (Y/N).</p><p>"I'm here!" (Y/N) chirps, hands &amp; arms full with snacks the duo loves. "Help me out here, Choro." (Y/N) laughs, seeing Choromatsu fumble with his phone while he tries to stand up, struggling to help (Y/N) with the amount of snacks he brought. "I'm excited! Let's watch this!" (Y/N) exclaims, opening a bag of chips while drinking juice. </p><p>Choromatsu gives (Y/N) a tender smile, grabbing the remote to start the series. </p><p>A few minutes hasn't passed &amp; there were already fight scenes - with Kyaa-kun firing off her powers to evil entities that aim to capture Earth. Choromatsu watches with great intent, lightly gripping the bowl of popcorn he had in his hands. Well, <i>hand</i>. His other hand was in the bowl, seemingly forgetting to grab a handful because of the amount of action onscreen.</p><p>Choromatsu doesn't notice (Y/N)'s hand creeping up to the popcorn bowl - the both of them staring intently at the screen, not wanting to miss any second of the show. (Y/N) accidentally brushes his hand over Choromatsu, to which Choromatsu reacts with great embarrassment. His head whips over to (Y/N), whose eyes were still glued to the screen; whose hand was still attempting to grab at least one popcorn to eat. </p><p>Choromatsu retracts his hand from the bowl, it a bit sticky because of the powder. (Y/N) was able to grab some popcorn with success, bringing it to his mouth. </p><p>Choromatsu breathes out of his nose, his face &amp; ears glowing red. He meekly nibbles on a few popcorns to get his mind off of it.</p><p>Hours have passed, &amp; the duo already watched several episodes of Kyaa-kun: Magical Yokai Girl. They reached a scene where Kyaa-kun's schoolmate, a boy, is facing the heroine with a red face while he receives a romantic confession from her. "Einosuke Haihachiro-san! I don't want to hide these feelings any longer!" Kyaa-kun exclaims, embarrassed tears building up in her eyes dramatically. </p><p>"This is a surprise." (Y/N) pipes, his eyebrows raised. "I'm in love with you ever since we met! Please accept my feelings!" Kyaa-kun bows, her eyes shut tightly. A silence falls. Dramatic &amp; romantic music flows throughout the scene, the classic pink petals &amp; soft wind blowing over the two characters. Choromatsu blushes, realizing that he planned to confess to (Y/N) today. Haihachiro-san was about to open his mouth when (Y/N) exclaims. "Choro!! Pause the episode!" </p><p>In surprise, Choromatsu pauses the episode. "What's up?" Choromatsu asks quickly, looking at (Y/N) worriedly. "We ran out of snacks." (Y/N) laughs, standing up &amp; grabbing the empty bowls. "I'll be right back!" (Y/N) says, running to the kitchen. "B-Be careful!" Choromatsu calls after (Y/N), frowning.</p><p>Choromatsu looks back to the TV, the scene paused on the two characters in front of each other - Kyaa-kun in a deep bow across from Haihachiro-san staring at her with a visible blush on his face. Choromatsu looks at his bag with hesitation &amp; grabs the plushie from inside. It was a Kyaa-kun plushie. She had her signature school uniform on, same with what Kyaa-kun was wearing onscreen. Choromatsu breathes out through his nose once more, frowning deeper. Should he still do this? </p><p>"Hey, Choro! What do you got there?" (Y/N) asks, setting down the newly-filled bowls of chips. Choromatsu exclaims, gripping the plushie tight from shock.</p><p><i>I'm in love with you! Please accept my feelings!</i> the Kyaa-kun plushie blurts out, in cue of Choromatsu pressing on the button inside the plushie.</p><p>Silence falls on the two of them. "What?" (Y/N) asks, furrowing his brows at the plushie. "I-I-I-IT'S NOTHING!" Choromatsu yells, about to throw away the doll &amp; burn it to hell. He was interrupted by (Y/N) laughing. "Was that...?" (Y/N) grins, sitting down beside Choromatsu. "You didn't buy that plushie just for no reason." (Y/N) analyzes, looking at Choromatsu's red as hell face. </p><p>(Y/N) reaches over, pressing on the Kyaa-kun plushie. </p><p><i>I'm in love with you! Please accept my feelings!</i> </p><p>"Are you trying to flirt with me?" (Y/N) grins, poking Choromatsu's nose.</p><p>Choromatsu squeaks, nearly falling away from (Y/N) as he was leaning too far. He accidentally elbows the remote, making the episode continue on. </p><p>"<i>Kyaa-kun...this is a surprise.</i>" Haihachiro starts. "<i>But I'm afraid...I cannot reciprocate your feelings. Goodbye.</i>" </p><p>Choromatsu gets filled with embarrassment &amp; dread at the line. He was afraid to look back at (Y/N) until (Y/N) starts laughing again, much louder this time. </p><p>"W-What's so funny?" Choromatsu retorts, his cheeks burning from the amount of time it was red, embarrassed tears pricking his eyes. "It was just so perfect with the timing." (Y/N) answers, grinning at Choromatsu. "But, I'm afraid things are going to have to be different between us &amp; Kyaa-kun with Haihachiro." (Y/N) says in a more serious tone, a small smile on his face. </p><p>"You like me, Choromatsu?" (Y/N) asks, leaning closer to Choromatsu; the eye contact never breaking. Choromatsu was at a loss of words; there was no sound coming out of him as he doesn't know what to do. What does he mean? What should this mean???</p><p>"Because, I do." (Y/N) gives Choromatsu a smile, right before giving Choromatsu a small peck on the lips. </p><p>Choromatsu internally screams before passing out. "Choro, you're too cute." (Y/N) whispers, laughing against Choromatsu's cheek. He leaves Choromatsu be, cleaning up the living room from their mess. His phone made a notification sound.</p><p>(Y/N) walks over to check the message. It was from Totty.</p><p>
  <i>Well?? It's already past 5 pm, did you guys make out yet?</i>
</p><p>(Y/N) laughs.</p><p>
  <i>Totty, we aren't moving that fast. tho, he did accidentally confess to me &amp; I confessed right after to save him from the embarrassment. guess we're together now</i>
</p><p>
  <i>OMG</i>
</p><p>
  <i>he passed out when i did kiss him tho</i>
</p><p>
  <i>WHAT</i>
</p><p>
  <i>he'll be ok lol</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>